Naruto the Huntsmen: Shippuden
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Part 2 of 2 - Incomplete
1. Chapter 1 After the Time Skip

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + RWBY - I own Neither**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It was a dark night in the the gray forests of Patch, a small secluded island from the rest of the world. The sounds of a motorcycle roared to life as a yellow, black, and orange colored sporty bike that seemed to be designed for high speeds and with great aerodynamics. On top of the motorcycle, Bumblebee, was a more matured looking Yang Xiao Long of all people who was grinning as she raced through the gray forest at a high speed, passing by a group of Beowolves without any fear as she outraced them, and then lost them in seconds, them not being able to keep up with her speeds.

Yang was grinning while riding her bike.

It had been over 4 long years since Vale had been destroyed, and her Step-Mother returned to not only her life, but also her sister's and their father's lives. After Beacon had been forced to close down after the loss of the Kingdom of Vale, and over half of the student body, she and her sister had returned home to Patch with their comatose mother. Summer Rose had been admitted to a hospital right away, and a year later when she woke up their entire family had been focused on catching up and helping with their mother's physical therapy.

Ruby had taken to non-stop training at the beginning of the day after that, and it was only after Yang had forced her to slow down on the training that the girl began to moderate how much she trained herself.

Yang and Ruby had both offered Naruto a place to stay when Beacon had closed, but he had rejected the idea.

Naruto had informed them that he would be travelling the world on his own in search of the other Tailed Beasts, or at least trying to find out where their locations were likely to be. Since then they hadn't heard a word from him, then again, the communications between the 4 Kingdoms... the 3 Kingdoms had only been fixed last year. There were very high tensions between the 3 Kingdoms, and now to travel between the Kingdoms took an amazing amount of trouble for one person. Patch was a secluded place, so it was hard for them to stay in contact with anyone.

Yang had still continued her search for Blake Belladonna, but after 4 years she feared the worst.

During the 4 years that she had been back in Patch... the Faunus all around the globe had left their homes and moved towards Menagerie of their own accord. The White Fang had changed from their violent ways strangely enough, and all Faunus that wanted to live in a Faunus only paradise were advised to live in Menagerie, where humans chose not to live or fear the same treatment that had been given to Faunus for years. Yang wanted to go there and look for Blake, but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to find a single cat in the mysterious Anti-Human city of Eurekatech... bad name in Yang's opinion.

Overall, they hadn't heard much of any of their friends since Beacon had been closed down.

Yang pulled her motorcycle to a stop in when she got to her own home, having stayed with her parents for the last few years with Ruby. She pulled her helmet from her head, before she got off her bike and cracked her neck.

At 21 years old, Yang hadn't changed all that much. As a woman, she had finished her growth during her later teens, and now being an adult woman she was truly done with her growth. She had grown an inch to 5 feet 9 inches in height, and her chest had grown a up to a DD-cup, with her hips seeming to grow a little wiper, and her stomach having gained the lightest of tones that made her look like she had a very light ab outline. Her hair, which had been long, had grown longer still and now went to the back of her thighs in length.

Her style of clothing had also changed, instead of her old clothes she had changed into a black bikini top to cover her breasts with her symbol over her left breast. The bikini top was golden in the middle, and showed off most of her breasts without straps going to the top. Her entire stomach was showing thanks to wearing no shirt, and over her arms were light brown leather sleeves that started at her shoulders, and remaine skintight. They puffed out at her shoulders, where golden bands with two holes on each biscep tied connected at the top. Her forearms had skintight golden bracers, and black gloves on them. Around her neck, covering her collar bone was her orange scarf. Her black short-shorts had become even smaller, and she had a brown belt loosely over her butt. Her short shorts were AMAZINGLY tight on her, showing off much of her toned behind. Finally, she wore a tanned high thigh boot on her left leg and a knee high one on her right leg... both of which had golden spurs on the back of them.

On top of her head was a cowboy hat colored tan, with blakc sunglasses... and she had gotten her right ear pierced near the top three times with black earrings.

Her Dad, Taiyang, had not been pleased with what she had chosen to wear... but he had accepted that she was 21 and could pick her own clothes. Though it may just be the fact that her clothes had a boy's name on them that he was concerned about. The boy's name being Naruto, and that was written on the back of her hat in black letters.

Yang pulled a lolipop from her back pocket, before she popped it into her mouth with a grin on her face. She started to walk towards the door of the house, before she was surprised when the door opened to show Ruby rushing out of the door. The younger girl bumped right into her and stepped back out of shock, before she fell down on her butt with a loud yell. Yang just grinned at this, while Ruby picked herself up from the ground.

Ruby Rose, now 19 years of age, had changed a great deal more than Yang. Of course, she was still shorter than the blond sister, but she had finished her growing. Instead of the shrimpy height she had been, she now stood at over 5 feet and 7 inches tall. Her red tinted hair had lightened up so that you could see more of the red in it, and her hair had grown out to her lower back, touching her butt, but she kept it tied up in a ponytail that with fake roses tied to it. She had gained a good sized D-cup in her 4 years of growth, and she had her own hips and even butt grown during her time out of Beacon. Her body had become more toned thanks to her self-training, and she walked with more grace... even if she was still clumsy by nature.

Her old gothic-lolita styled clothing had also been replaced with a more mature design, having turning into something a bit more... mature in nature. She had a very deep, almost purple in color, red corset that connected to a long skirt that went down below her knees, with a darker pink underskirt showing in the front where the skirt raised up a bit. Underneath the corset, which stopped at her breasts, was a long sleeved white blouse with a higher neck. Her red cloak had stayed, but now she wore it more loosely around her neck, attached to the ground by a red and silver cross. Around her waist was a loose black belt with a silver rose on it, and on the back of that was her Cresent Rose Mk2 in it's portable form attached.

She had traded in her own combat boots for boots that went up to her knees, purple in color, with red laces going all up the front. They were actually high heeled, surpising enough.

"Yang, watch where you are going!" Ruby gave a shout out as she stood back up and dusted herself off.

"Sheesh, clumsy as ever little sis-" Yang started, before she was knocked upside the head by a grinning Ruby.

"Hehehe, you just got smacked." Ruby laughed a little, before she was smacked upside the head by Yang, who was giving Ruby a challenging grin. The two of them had become regular training partners, and now the two of them were about to go at it. Ruby attached her weapon to her arm, and a scythe blade came out of the area above her elbow, while flames started surrouned Yang's fists as golden flame wings came from her back. The scars on her back glowed golden as flames started to come out of those as well, and her spurs were covered in flames as well.

"Oh, I don't think you want this _Red_." Yang taunted Ruby, using Naruto's nickname for her as the base of her taunt.

"Oh, you don't want any of this _Wang_." Ruby taunted right back as she started to gain a glint in her eye. They both stopped when they heard a cough next to them, and looking to the side they saw Summer Rose, their mother, standing there was somebody that wasn't their father looking at them with a smirk on his face. Both Yang and Ruby blinked for a moment when they saw the person standing in front of them.

It was a tall boy standing over 6 feet 3 inches easily, being about the same age as Yang was actually, making him appear 21 years old. His hair was golden blond and messy like he had just woken up, and then went through a tornado. He was fair skinned, but still more than than either of they were, and his body was very well muscled. Yellow eyes with black bar pupils with orange markings over the eyes shined with amusement down at them, with very light whisker marks on each cheek stretch as the guy grinned at them. He wore a black headband with a shiny silver metal plate on it, a spiral leaf symbol etched into it crudely. He wore an orange jacket that was opened down to show off strong pecs, with a green crystal between his pecs hanging from a black string. The top half of the jacket was black, and over the shoulders of this man was a blood red overcoat with black flames at the bottom and on the short sleeves. His jacket must be short sleeves, since they could see his bare forearms and elbows.

He wore black pants, and around his waist was a brown belt with tubes filled with different colored dusts, and a sword handle with no blade to it. He wore open toed black sandles, and...

Orange, whisker marks, toad eyes... whisker marks and orange... with blond hair.

"Naruto!?" Yang and Ruby shouted as they rushed towards him, and he hugged the two of them when they jumped at him. Summer smiled at the image of her daughter's, both step and by blood, so happy that this Naruto had returned after 4 years. Ruby was happy enough that she had tears in her eyes, while Yang looked over Naruto's now matured body with an appreciative smile on her face. Naruto was no longer average height either, but now he stood at above average height and had filled out muscle-wise, with his shoulders having gotten wider.

"Hey Red, Yang... how has it been? Miss me much?" Naruto asked, showing that his voice had deepened considerably. Yang smacked Naruto upside the head once, before she kissed him on the lips the next second. Ruby smacked Yang upside the head, then she smacked Naruto upside the head, and then like Yang she kissed him full on the lips. Summer covered her mouth and let loose a small giggle at the content feeling that she could feel in the air.

"Why don't you all come inside, I just finished making cookies... and I am sure your handsome friend here would love to sit down." Summer offered, with Naruto nodding to her.

"I would love that... travelling around the world for years makes you really enjoy having the chance to sit down. I would love to hear how you two have been over the years." Naruto said with a large, and goofy, grin on his face as was walked into the house by Summer, whose hair had been cut down to the same length Ruby had her hair when she had been 15... Summer looked a lot like Ruby had... like an exact copy but with some signs of age here and there.

Ruby and Yang took both of his arms, one each, as they walked next to him with joyous looks to their eyes.

It was nice to have him back after 4 years.

_**Prolouge Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**If you want to see what Ruby and Yang look like, go to the Link on my profile that says 'Team RUWBY'**_


	2. Chapter 2 Catching Up

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ren and Nora got WHAT!?" Yang and Ruby shouted in shock.

"Married, I know right!? I mean, I was was just passing through Vacuo looking for a Tailed Beast when I run across Nora and Ren... turns out they both decided to go back to school together." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he recounted one of the things that he had seen in his journey to find the locations of the Tailed Beasts. He, Yang, and Ruby had spent the last half hour catching up on most of the basics of what they had been up to.

For Yang it was helping out with Summer's work around the house as well as training herself.

For Ruby, it was training herself, and learning more about using Cresent Rose Mk2... which had been named Cresent Rose for short.

Naruto on the other hand had told them about what was going on during the first few years of his solo journey around the world. During that time he had met and made a load of useful contacts and had gotten official citizenship papers in every Kingdom and on every continent. Yang and Ruby were the first of his friends that he had spent more than a few minutes with... not counting the few weeks that he had stayed with Nora and Ren.

"Wow... so married?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, apparently Nora proposed to Ren the during their second year of school. After that they had both moved in together... and they have a kid now! I saw the little tyke last month, only a few months old really." Naruto said as he reached under his headband and pulled out a picture before he tossed it to Ruby and Yang. Yang grabbed the picture first, and Ruby looked over her shoulder so that she could see it as well.

It was a picture of Naruto, Nora, Ren, and a newborn baby looking at the camera. Nora was sitting in a hospital bed, wearing a tired expression on her face that was mixed in with one of happiness. She had grown her hair out a few more inches, and she seemed to have gained a little babyweight. Yang and Ruby were sure that Nora could work it off, but even with a few extra pounds she glowed like a new mother. Ren seemed tired as well, and happy... and Ren's once black and pink hair seemed to have started to gain a few more pink streaks in it. His hair had been cut from long to shorter than before, only down a little passed his ears. Other than that he didn't look any different. Naruto looked the same as he did now, showing this picture was relativally new.

In Nora's arms through... was a little baby boy with a tuff of orange colored hair with bright pink eyes, but Ren's facial structure and Nora's skin tone. The cute chubby cheeks were stretched in a smile that lacked any teeth, and the baby was being held in Nora's arms.

"... Wow... so Nora and Ren..." Ruby trailed off with wide eyes.

"Got married a few years ago, and then they started their own business together. They run a small coffee shop in Vacuo... not very big though. I liked it, a small home grown feeling to it. Nora and Lie Ren's Place they call it... she took Ren's last name by the way. Anyway, not long ago they had Mu Ren here... and get this... they named ME the Godfather!" Naruto said as he pointed at himself with a happy smile. Ren, though it would make more sense to call him Lie now sense both he and Nora shared the same last name, had agreed with Nora that he would be the perfect Godfather for Mu.

"No kidding! That is an amazing honor... those two always did have that connection together. I'm not surprised they got married... I'm more surprised they settled down." Yang called out as she looked at the picture, while Ruby silently gushed when it was handed to her. They were both amazed, but not all that surprised, that Ren and Nora had gotten together. They might have been young when they did it, but old enough to fight Grimm and die, old enough to make important life choices.

If you could enlist in an army, you were old enough to make your own life choices.

"Well, you can't raise a baby if you are always on the battlefield." Naruto said as he noticed Summer coming into the room with a plate of cookies.

"Careful, they are hot. You know, Yang and Ruby have told me a lot of stories about you... is it Foxy or Mr. Fuzzy... I'm not surprised. You are more handsome than Ruby here has told me." Summer teased her daughter, who blushed and looked at her mother with a horrified look.

"Mom!" Ruby yelled, with Yang snorting and taking one of the hot cookies.

"I'm surprised you aren't trying to kill me." Naruto said back to Summer, who placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't underestimate me young man. I'm not the kind of lady that will hold grudges, it isn't your fault your Brother betrayed me. Anyway, despite how nasty he turned out to be, your brother was a tactical genius and an amazing historian. Betray me or not, greatness must be praised. If anything, I should say sorry to you for how you lost your mother on that day." Summer said to him, with Yang and Ruby growing silent.

That was right, Kushina had died that day as well.

"No worries, the part about growing up is getting mature. I'm just happy I got to see Mom again before she died, and she died fighting like a hero. She did the family proud in my eyes. My Mom is one of the heroes who died at the Battle of Vale." Naruto said, and while in the past he would have needed to push down the sadness, he had matured over the time that he was at Beacon to grieve in a unique way. He pushed his grief towards helping others, and not only that, but his mother belonged among the dead. He didn't want to keep her away from his Dad any longer than he had to.

He was sure his Mom was much happier dead. He would have liked more time, but he was thankful for what he got.

"I can see why you both _liiiiike_ him so much. Such a charmer, if I were 15 years younger and single." Summer teased in good nature. She loved her husband and would NEVER cheat on him, even if he was out going to other cities and ruins for his work. Sure she would like him around more, she was grateful that her daughter's were alive and happy. She loved both of them, even though Yang was her step-daughter, and not her genetic one like Ruby. In her eyes they were both her daughters.

"Hahaha, good one. Anyway... back to the story. Ren and Nora are still the same as ever, despite being married and having a kid. Though they had matured a little, in Nora's case. She makes a surprisingly good mother." Naruto explained to him, with both of them nodding to each other while Summer pulled up a seat and sat down with her hands on her cheeks. She seemed to be enjoying Naruto here, and how familiar he seemed with her daughters.

"So, what about Weiss... any word from her?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto sighed.

"I never saw her in person, but there was an accident in Atlas. The official report says that there was just a electrical fire, but my guy on the inside told me that Weiss was undergoing Semblance shifting tests... the test succeeded, but the machine blew up. Her dad was killed, so Weiss took over the Schnee Dust Company... turns out now her body now produces and is filled with dust." Naruto explained to them, while Ruby gasped and covered her hands with her mouth. To hear that their dear friend, even if she could be a bit bossy at times, had lost a parent and been hurt during an explosion was horrifying news.

"Is Weiss okay?" Ruby asked Naruto with Weiss' best interests in mind.

"Her new ability saved her from harm, and I don't know what her mental state is. Orochimaru couldn't tell me anything about that, because he didn't know at that point. He had been moved to the technology department instead of the Research and Development department. Weiss is in charge of the Schnee Dust Company, so I think she is sane." Naruto told them, with Ruby sighing in relief and holding her heart, which had been beating so fast in worry.

"What about Jaune or Pyrrha... have you heard of them?" Yang asked with interest in her eyes.

"Jaune moved back to the farm, I checked up on him and he seems to be doing fine. I couldn't talk to him because I was being chased, but he got himself a nice girlfriend awhile back. He is in charge of his families farm now... though he never joined another combat school." Naruto told them with a smile. Jaune hadn't seen him, and Naruto didn't want to risk ruining the nice life that Jaune had built for himself by talking to him. Jaune had really put the few skills he had learned at Beacon to use in his farm life.

"That seems like a nice little life." Summer commented with her motherly smile looking between her daughters and Naruto.

"I wouldn't mind getting married, but I don't want to settle down. I still want to be a Huntress." Ruby said with a look towards Naruto, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"While I would just _love_ to get down on bended knee and spill my heart out to you worth a proposal... I don't have a ring." Naruto said with a playful smirk on his face. Ruby huffed and crossed her arms under her chest, while Naruto nodded.

"How about Pyrrha?" Yang questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"She graduated from Haven, before she became a Huntress as well as a Super Model. I didn't have the chance to talk to her in person, or see her... she is extremely busy now." Naruto commented offhandedly. Naruto did know that Pyrrha had recieved hundreds of date proposals, and while she accepted the dates from people she was just doing it to be nice. Pyrrha was still one of the few singal people of their group. She was the only single person that had been on Team Juniper.

"... How about Blake?" Yang asked with her brow furrowed. Ruby went silent, as well as Summer who had heard the story of Blake's betrayal from Ruby. She had also seen the permanent scars that rested on Yang's back... she herself had no grudge against Blake when she heard that Blake had been purposely avoiding killing Yang, and just wanted to escape... but she knew that Yang had been emotionally scarred by the event as well as physically.

"She is in Menagerie... and that is as much as I know. Blake went under the radar completely, the last I heard that she existed was when I got some information from a White Fang member. Apparently Blake has been killing the more... kill happy people in the White Fang... and then when a more peaceful leader took over she just... vanished." Naruto told them with a frown on his face. The only person who he had zero knowledge of was Blake, though he did rememver old rumors about her.

Blake the Black Cat of Death.

"So Menagerie... isn't that..." Summer trailed off.

"Yeah... where humans tried to seclude Faunus to before the last war. Now a lot of Faunus live their by choice. It was either that or risk going to war because of the distrust brewing between the Kingdoms... and when it was known that a Faunus destroyed Vale... Human and Faunus relations are lower than ever before." Naruto told them, with the group growing silent. It was no wonder that Naruto had been tailed when people didn't trust Faunus even a fraction of what they did anymore. Before there were a lot of Humans that took a neutral stance about Faunus, but now a lot of those neutrals had turned towards hating Faunus.

Naruto took a cookie from the plate, before using his thumb to flick it up into the air, before chomping it into his mouth.

The cookie was damn good.

"Lets talk about something happier. What made you come visit us?" Ruby asked with an excited look in her eyes.

"I know where Son Goku, Chomei, Isobu, and Gyuki are now... I suspect Blake already found Matatabi by this point, but I can't be sure. Lets not forget that... dark forces are setting plans into action again. Somebody has captured my... our future children... and is using their powerful energies to build... something. I don't know where though... I am afraid that one spark is all it will take for the Kingdoms to delcare war... it is time to get Team Ruby back together." Naruto started seriously, knowing that war was a real threat at the moment.

Sog had used his own life to weaken the bonds between Humans, Faunus, and the Kingdoms themselves. Now every ruling body in the Kingdoms were afraid that they would be next, so the tensions were through the roof. Sog's death had been the catalyst needed to place the world in this state.

Even in death, Sog was somebody that could put the world into chaos just by the embers caused by the flames of his death.

Sog was an evil genius that had changed the entire world... and as bad as he had changed it, he proved that a single person really could make a difference. Hate him all you want, but you had to respect how great Sog was at being who he was... an evil genius, who even at the point of death had achieved what he had set out to do.

"Alright! I have been waiting for this!" Ruby shouted as she stood up with fire in her eyes. She had just been waiting for the day that Naruto told her that they would be getting back together again. She had trained with pause, knowing that a day would come when she could get the team back together again.

Yang had been weeks away from trying to leave the island of Patch and finding everyone and forcing them back together herself.

"Wait... earlier you said somebody was following you... why?" Summer asked, with Naruto having the decency to look sheepish.

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name... and right now I can't switch back and forth between Rabbit/Fox Faunus and Toad Faunus... right now the only other recorded Toad Faunus named Naruto Uzumaki started a war... so I am wanted for questioning... and then maybe given an unfair trial before they attempt to put me to death." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"So basically the average Thursday, somebodies after your head, but you are to much of a stubborn bastard to take it seriously." Yang teased him with a grin. Despite having matured a little with age, she was still the same Yang at heart.

"I take it seriously, but they have like no chance of catching me so why worry right now. I lost them near Atlas about 6 months ago." Naruto told them, while Ruby snorted with Yang. Summer didn't seem all that worried, since Naruto seemed like a good person... and she had heard amazing stories about him.

"So you have a base I take it?" Summer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A home is more like it... I made the place I made my 'first' friends my base. A place that was abandoned after the destruction of Vale... Beacon. Dark forces are rising, and a Beacon of Hope needs to lead people to the light." Naruto told them seriously. Yang and Ruby grinned at each other, matching each others excitement perfectly.

"So back to school huh? I can dig that." Yang told Naruto, who nodded at her with a thumbs up.

"Just like old times." Ruby said with a grin on her face, and a chuckle wanting to break out in her throat. She had never once visited Beacon since it had closed down, but she would have liked to... but her mother needed her at home, and she wanted to continue her own training.

"Oh yeah, what about Vale... Wasn't there a rumor that it is being rebuilt?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No... a deep underground pocket of hot water burst, and the Vale Crater was filled with hot water. Now the entire Kingdom of Vale is just crater filled with hot water. Though it is beautiful with the glass at the bottom... nature has a way of turning horror into beauty." Naruto told them thoughtfully, with Ruby looking at him for a second.

"Wait... future children... I'm a Grandma?!" Summer finally shouted when she realized something.

"Mom... I already told you about the children that came from different timelines to stop Sog from unleashing you/Satori for the box. They failed what they were trying to do though... I am going to spank my daughter SO hard." Yang said with a shaking fist, but she was joking. She was worried about her future daughter though.

"So... you live at Beacon?" Ruby asked with a small smile on her face.

"I travel to much to actually live there... but I did turn it into a home for anyone in need. Tha Crater of Vale connected actually has fish in it, so there is a food supply... and Glynda is teaching anyone that wants to learn how to be a Huntsmen of Huntress. There are a good few people that moved back to Beacon... but only a small number." Naruto admitted to Yang, who seemed to snort.

"So what does that make you... the new Headmaste of Beacon or something?" Yang asked with a grin on her face.

...

"Holy crap." Ruby said with wide eyes when she saw the grin on Naruto's face.

"I prefer the title of Hokage honesty." Naruto told Ruby, who had her jaw hanging loosely, as well as a surprised Yang.

"Seriously...?" Yang couldn't help but ask.

"... Pffft, no. I don't stay there, I travel around for a living. I do visit there, and Glynda does officially own Beacon. A few small settlements have settlements have formed nearby, and at this rate Beacon will open up again... Glynda keeps the place clean, and the students that decided to stay get training... it feels weird knowing that this year would have been out graduating year..." Naruto said with a solemn look to his eyes, while Ruby and Yang grinned at each other.

"Team Ruby till the end, the Fearless Leader Ruby." Ruby said as she placed her fist out.

"Team Ruby till the end, the Bodacious Bombshell Yang." Yang said as he fist extended and touched against's Ruby's fist.

"Team Ruby till the end, the Unstoppable Idiot Naruto." Naruto told them back with a grin on his face as his fist touched against their fists. The three of them grinned at each other, even after four years apart and as Young Adults they were all still the best of friends.

Team Ruby wasn't just a small part of their life... Team Ruby WAS their life. They were Team Ruby, it wasn't just about what they were in school. They were Team Ruby then, they are Team Ruby now, and they would always be Team Ruby. Even in the afterlife they would be Team Ruby, and history would record them as Team Ruby. Yang and Ruby looked a lot like they did during school, and they had barely changed when it came to personality. Naruto's looks may have changed, but his personality still stayed the same through out it all.

"Hey... if Beacon reopens... let graduate together." Ruby said to them, and Naruto looked at Yang.

"I would... but we happen to be missing two of our dear comrades. Team Ruby isn't complete without out Snarky Schnee and Beastly Beauty... Weiss and Blake." Naruto said, with Ruby's eyes lighting up.

"So..." Ruby started, and Naruto nodded to her while Yang punched her fists together. She had some choice words and beatings to give to Blake about how they had parted ways.

It was finally time to reunite Team Ruby.

All of Team Ruby.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Storm Clouds

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This... THIS is your ride!?" Yang shouted when she looked at the vehicle that Naruto had rode to get to patch in the first place. Both she and Ruby were stunned by how... amazing Naruto's car was. Sitting in front of them all was a sleak looking black car with orange flame designs near the bottom of the ride. Coming out of the back were six exhaust pipes, and the the front of the car had a Fox skull design on it with three red slashes through it.

"Sog's actually... he was a good brother. This was his car. The Black Fang." Naruto explained as he took the key from his pocket and pressed a button. All of the doors opened up with the doors sliding so that they were facing up. Ruby flashed passed him and got into the seat next to the driver's seat, while Yang rolled her eyes and lifted up their light baggage and place it into the trunk of the car. Ruby was already looking around the inside of the car, and she leaned back into the fluffy scarlet red seat covers... it was like being envoloped by a super fluffy and large dog.

"So this is how you get around?" Yang asked Naruto when she finished loading everything up.

It had been rather easy for them to say goodbye to their mother, and pack the things they wanted to take. She had been very understanding of it, and it wasn't like they would never see each other again.

"Not really, normally I run or walk... but then I went to the old house I lived in as a kid during my Fox Faunus life. Sog's car was there, so I fixed it up... cleaned it of the blood stains... and then here we are." Naruto said as Yang closed the trunk. Ruby came flying out of the car moments later with a shocked expression on her face, holding her butt in shock.

"The hell Naruto!? Something just poked my butt!" Ruby shouted out, before Yang and Ruby had their jaws dropped when the seat cover moved.

The seat cover moved.

The seat cover... was not a seat cover at all. There was a flap, before Yang and Ruby recoiled back with a large bird with scarlet red feathers came out of the car and landed on Naruto's shoulder. The bird was long necked, with the edges of her wings colored the same as flames A golden beak with bright blue eyes shined with human or above human thinking ability, and a large tail that Ruby had mistaken for the seat cover moved.

It was a legendary Phoenix.

"Feather!?" Yang shouted with wide eyes, finally realizing who the bird was.

"Yeah, she finished with her chicken stage and returned to her proper form. Now though she prefers the name Ember. Isn't that right Ember?" Naruto asked his pet bird, who seemed to look and bow her neck at Ruby and Yang with a familiar sense to her. Ember flapped her wings, and a powerful wing pushed the girl's hair back as Ember flew into the car and took the middle seat in the back. The seats in the back were large enough to fit three people side by side, but the middle seat had a carpet on it in golden colored fabric.

"Feather... Ember turned beautiful!" Ruby called out with a grand smile on her face.

"Yeah, I never expected that little Weiss-hating chicken to turn into this." Yang admitted, while Naruto grinned. He was proud of the car that he had liberated from his old home, which he had then proceeded to blow the fuck up for shits and giggles. He had no use for a broken down home that seemed to be only used for when Sog was injured and needed a place to hide out. Even then, Sog stopped using his car when he learned how to control his Teleportation Semblance.

What use was a car when you could Teleport?

Naruto wished he could teleport.

"So are we going to go or what?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto nodded. Yang pushed Ruby out of the way as she jumped into the driver's seat... before she was pushed out of the driver's seat by Naruto. Ruby pushed Yang towards the window seat, while she took the middle seat in the front. Naruto took the driver's seat, though Yang was pouting. She would have loved to have gotten the chance to drive this total beast of a car. She looked at all of the buttons, before her eyes were attracted to two buttons.

Two red buttons, side by side.

"What do those do?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One is a Self-Destruct Button, and the other is a Speed Boost. Not my idea, apparently Sog was a sadistic asshole... I was lucky I hit the speed boost the first time... and that a I found a note that told me that the other one would blow the car up. I forgot which one was which." Naruto said with complete honesty. Yang's hand flew away from the buttons, while Ruby now seemed very aware of what was in the car. Still, her curiousity got the better of her as she pressed a button anyway. Musis screamed in their ears, with Naruto cringing for a moment as he lowered the volume of the speakers.

"Okay... ow." Yang complained as she rubbed the sides of her head.

"Okay... where are we going first?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Atlas... the Schnee Dust Company will be meeting with the Leader of the Faunus to form an official non-aggression pact. My spy on the inside tell me that there will be an attempt on Weiss' life... in two days." Naruto said as the doors of the car started to close. Ruby gasped at the news, while Yang looked ticked off.

"So we bust shit up, and take out the killer right?" Yang asked, with Naruto shaking his head.

"Nope... we have her death faked before the meeting. Winter will take over the company for her. If we take out the assassin, then the Faunus leader might declare war on the grounds that one of their own was captured and killed... which they most likely will be. The best option... have Weiss die before the attempt on her life." Naruto said as he shifted into drive. Ruby didn't even get time to buckle up, before the engine roared to life when Naruto stomped down on the pedal.

They all jerked back, but Ruby smacked her face against the roof, before hitting the seat again.

"Oh my gaaaaaawd... the vibrations." Yang said as she turned on the heater in her seat, before she relaxed into the vibrations of the car itself going over the harsh gravel. Ruby gave Yang a grossed out look at the blatant sexual enjoyment that she was getting from the car, before Ruby coughed into her hand.

"So... you drive now?" Ruby asked, with Naruto giving her a look... as he ran over a Grimm, killing it instantly. Naruto looked the reinforced metal his car was made up of, the same metal that made up the handle of his weapon actually.

"Would anyone find it awkward if I gave Foxy roadhead right now?" Yang asked to break some of the tension that had formed.

"I would love it, Ruby... not so much... I would love it even more if you did it on Ruby." Naruto told Yang with a roll of his eyes. Yang pouted, while Ruby palmed her face. With time she had matured so that these kinds of jokes didn't faze her... as much. Her cheeks were still slightly red, but she wasn't a stuttering mess anymore. Ruby actually owned her own... orange dildo now. It even had a blue name written on the side of it.

Naruto.

Created by Yang's memory of what Naruto looked like downstairs. She had matured, and over the years she had begun to explore her own body with the use of said vibrating tool. She actually had it packed in her bag at the moment, not wanting her mother to find it.

"I bet she tastes like chocolate chip cookies." Yang teased as she elbowed Ruby, who looked away.

...

"She does!" Naruto laughed out when he saw the look on Ruby's face.

That was just WAY to priceless!

_-Location Change(Atlas)-_

Weiss Schnee had changed much over the years that she had been out of Beacon. Well, emotionally more than physically. She had gained a single inch in height over the last 4 years, and her hair had grown down so that it would touch the floor if it were not for the fact she had it in a side ponytail. Her skin color had grown even paler, and her face had matured a small amount. Her scar glowed bright red, a side effect of her internal change at the hands of the experiment that killed her father. She had even grown a full cup size, not being a B-cup!

Fuck you and your flat chest jokes Naruto!

She wore a white trenchcoat now tih light blue on the sleeves, and the inside of the coat being dark red. It was a high collared jacket, with tassles on the shoulders. She had a white ands blue dress underneath it, and around her neck was a blue ascot. She wore white pants underneath her dress, and white gloves over her hands. Now she even wore silver armored boots instead of her usual high heels that she wiore in her youth. Being 21 years old, she had matured in the form of personality as well. Having to take over and run a company, she had learned to cool her temper and handle situations, and with the death of her father she learned how to accept the loss of a loved one.

With the loss of her humanity, she had gained an appreciation for what it was like to not be a human. She lacked the need to eat, she chose to eat because she liked food, and her Dust Body no longer required sleep. She didn't age either, and as long and no wound could kill her as long as she had a supply of Dust at hand to restore the damaged parts of her body. She was no immortal, and one day, estimated 200 to 300 years from now, her body would just... start to shut down.

She now knew what it felt like to be a Faunus... kind of.

Weiss took a puff from her pipe, which had dust in it instead of more harmful things for her. She breathed out an icy breath above her. She had her own desk now, and it had a few decorations and awards on it... but her favorite without a doubt was the framed picture that she had pointed towards her of her when she was 17 with the rest of Team Ruby. She smiled and looked at the picture with a small smile, before the picture fell off of her desk and the glass cracked for a moment.

She got up and picked it up, before she noticed that it was her own face that was cracked.

She raised her eyebrow.

"That doesn't make me feel safe." Weiss muttered with narrowed eyes, her voice having taken a small dip towards maturity as well. She was no longer as pitchy, now her voice flowed better.

She wondered how the rest of her team was doing.

_-Location Change(Menagerie)-_

Blake Belladonna stood in silence as she looked at the broken moon in the sky with her arms crossed. Her body was covered with a black kimono top without a right sleeve, while the left sleeve went passed her hand. She had a cloth around her right biscep, and a black glove on her right hand without a thumb on it. Over her left shoulder was a white sash that went under her purple obi, the red obi, and the black bow on top of it. She wore black hakama pants with red near the bottom of it that stopped near her ankle, showing black socks. SHe had a second sash in black with her symbol on it in white. Her clothes were tight fitting, showing how narrow her frame was... with the sides of her hakama pants open at her hips to show the outer edges of her hips... and the creamy flesh.

As well as her lack of visible underwear.

She had grown a few inches over the years, and the red wooden sandles added a few more inches to her height. Her Faunus cat ears had stayed the same, except for the left ear that had a bit of skin ripped from it. Her hair had stayed the same stule, and her skin color had stayed much the same, not lightening or darkening. Over her face she wore a white cat mask with three curved whisker marks, and purple rings around the eyes. Her bangs covered the forehead of the mask.

She stood on top of a tree, and in her hand was a picture of herself with Naruto and Yang with Weiss and Ruby... Team Ruby gathered together for their only good group picture. Blake removed her mask for a second, before her yellow eyes shined with love as she kissed the picture once, before she placed the picture in her sash's hidden pocket.

"A storm is brewing." Blake said with her voice as smooth as cat's voice. She looked up at the moon, and her golden eyes narrowed under her mask.

After taking down the White Fang from the inside out, she had proceeded to transfer it's leadership over to somebody that shared similar goals of true peace as her. This left her free to continue her soul searching journey for the answer that she sought after, with her constant state of travelling. She had grown as a person, and become one with the shadows. Her Semblance, which used to help her run away, leaving behind a shadow of herself... had changed as she accepted her true darkness, and embraced it. Now she commanded the shadows, making them solid if she so desired.

She controlled her own shadow mostly though.

Instead of leaving behind a shadow to escape from something, she controlled the shadows to help her push through her problems... to help her deal with them. She had evolved as a person in her time of solitude, having become one with herself.

Blake held her arm out, and she didn't flinch when a black cat landed on top of her forearm. It meowed once, before it turned into shadows and jumped down into her shaodw.

"An assassination attempt on Weiss... if this succeeds the world will be thrown into war. I have to stop it." Blake muttered to herself as she jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground. She started to sink into her shadow, before her shadow started to move across the ground quickly, taking the shape of a black cat moving with great speed.

She had a teammate to save.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Creepy Animals

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Shit, Frank... don't open the cargo doors... you knows these things scare the shit out of me." An armored man wearing the normal armor for a Schnee Dust Company worker said up to the front of the truck. Only the lower half of his face was showing, showing that he was a young black man with a light beard on his chin. Currenty he was standing in front of a set of animatronic animals in the standing positions. he had his hand over his heart, while he heard the sound of laughing coming from the front.

"Hahaha! Is little Rost scared of a little Freddy?" Frank called back with a mocking tone.

"Fuck no... I just hate these damn things... I always think that they are going to move." Rost answered when he looked at the first three animals in the back of the truck. The giant animatronic Toad with a slightly humanoid appearance to it seemed to be looking towards him. Next to that one was a creepy looking golden lion animatronic that was also humanoid in nature, and it seemed to be shining brighter than the toad one. The final one that creeped him out the most was the giant humanoid dog one with a red cape around it's shoulders.

"Get your ass back in the truck, you only went back there because you thought we hit something. We didn't, and Miss Schnee will fire us if we don't get these damn things to the Daycare." Frank called out, while Rost grumbled and closed the door to the truck. He never noticed when the animals eyes all followed him, before they heard the sound of something locking.

When the truck was good and closed shut, the Toad, Lion, and Puppy all started to move around. They reached up as one and all took their heads off together.

Naruto was inside of the Toad.  
Yang had taken the Lion for herself.  
Ruby had picked out the Puppy.

"Gawd that was freaking smelly. How often do you USE these to sneak into places?" Yang asked with a gasp as she waved her hand in front of her face to cool herself down. She was sweating even as she stripped out of the costume. She set it back up on the indoskeleton, while Ruby and Naruto did the same. Ruby took her cloak from the animal she was using, before she wrapped it around her own shoulders.

Yang's hair glowed and lit the pitch black truck up for them.

"Hey... sometimes just sneaking in doesn't work. I set up fake paperwork weeks in advance... these puppets are out ticket into Atlas without needing to do paperwork." Naruto said as he gestured towards the headless animatronics. Ruby backed away from her creepy puppy for a bit, while Yang palmed her face.

"Why shouldn't we hide in crates of Dust then?" Yang asked with a complaint as she started to comb through her hair.

"Duh, those things get checked VERY carefully. You NEVER place yourself in important shit. Spy rule number one: You aren't important... important places get checked more. Nobody gives two shits about stupid animatronics when compared to crystals or weapons." Naruto said as he pointed at the animatronics, which creeped him out a bit as well.

Spying wasn't as glamorous as the movies made it out to be.

Naruto had walked through sewers before to get into cities, and he had snuck himself into cities many times by hiding inside of strange objects.

"At any point will I get to ask for something to be shaken instead of stirn?" Ruby asked with an innocent look.

"Only retarded spies say cliche things like that. A spy isn't an obvious fucker. A spy is either NOT noticed, of he doesn't stand out at all. Get in close, get your shit, then get out... and plant a bomb if you want if you can do it without getting caught." Naruto lectured Ruby with a twitching eye.

"... You totally got caught spying once, didn't you?" Yang asked when she realized why he was taking this personally.

...

"Shut up." Naruto told her in a dull tone. He had never been caught before, but he had been spotted as a Faunus in an Anti-Faunus area. It was then that he had to run to shake off people after him, without killing them that is. He didn't like killing people, whoever they might be. Yang could see that she had guessed wrong

"Okay... so how are we faking Weiss' death?" Ruby asked to defuse the tension, and Naruto grinned to himself for a moment. Standing up, he walked over towards a rabbit animal and unzipped the back of it.

Yang covered Ruby's mouth when the girl almost screamed loudly at what fell out into Naruto's arms.

It was a naked Weiss body... as in, it was an exact copy of Weiss down to the smallest detail. Yang blinked when she saw the fake dead body, before she let go of Ruby and moved over towards the fake dead Weiss. Yang poked the dead Weiss, before she blinked in surprise.

"How this is well made... what is it made of?" Yang asked, with Ruby coming over and poking the dead Weiss.

"I have a guy on the inside... he was able to clone Weiss and send me one of the... unlucky clones. This little girl will be thrown from the top of a building... and then will go splat on the ground." Naruto said as he made a pushing motion.

"Isn't this murder?" Ruby asked with a pale look.

"... I was kidding. It is fake body, not a clone body. The real plan is this-" Naruto said as he moved Weiss' neck and a loud crack was heard. Her head was bent at an unnatural angle, with Yang and Ruby both looking rather put out by what seemed to be Weiss dead with a broken neck. Naruto cracked the neck back into place, while Yang looked towards Weiss' crotch.

"The carpets match the drapes... who know." Yang told Naruto with a self satisfied look.

"Why is it naked?" Ruby asked, and Naruto answered her question with a roll of his eyes.

"Well first I kind of have to know what Weiss is wearing before I can dress the fake... unless Weiss doesn't mind her corpse being a naked copy of her." Naruto gestured to the naked Weiss, while Yang palmed her face.

"She is going to punch you in the throat." Yang told him, with Ruby nodding in agreement.

"I wish Blake was here." Ruby said with a pout, while Yang cracked her knuckles. Naruto blinked, before a slow grin started to come over his face. Looking to his right, he looked towards an animatronic... that he sensed another person inside of. A very familiar person to both him, Ruby, and Yang. Looking at a Cat based animatronic, Naruto could feel that a certain black cat had decided to use the same disguise as them, but instead of a real animatronic she was wrapped in her own shadows to fake the appearance of a cat.

"I want to give her what she has coming to her." Yang said as her hair lit itself on fire, and her scarf was lit on fire with the flames that came from her back... the two long tails of the scard becoming her wings.

"You will have to beat some sense into her... Kitten made some mistakes. Part of growing up is accepting your mistakes and facing the punishment." Naruto said with a direct look at the cat, which went unnnoticed by Yang and Ruby.

"Yeah, scarring me and abandoning the team isn't even all she did. I can't believe the nerve of that bitch. She fucked you and then left before you could say goodbye." Yang said as she punched her fists together.

"Well... if I was there I would have just let her go if she really wanted to. After all, I trust Blake and if you really love something and all that jazz." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. Yang and Ruby sent him rather surprised looks... before they sighed and rubbed their heads with smiles on their faces.

"She must be really good at sex if you are that willing to forgive her." Yang said with an amused look on her face.

"Hey... when are you going to take my virginity like you promised?" Ruby asked Naruto with a serious look. She showed that she remembered the promise that he had made her, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"After we kill 'Weiss' and kidnape Weiss." Naruto told her, while Yang looked at the Weiss body.

"Seriously though... what is that thing?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember Bio-Naruto... this is a less-advanced version of that made. It doesn't have any combat power of thinking ability... it is like a fleshy doll." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the Weiss doll and showed that her flesh jiggled when it was moved. Yang snorted for a moment and opened her mouth, before Ruby covered it.

"If you make a sex doll joke about a copy of Weiss... I'm telling mom on you." Ruby told Yang, who zipped her mouth up with a bead of nervous sweat dripping down her face.

"Whipped." Naruto said as he made the whipping motion.

"... Have you fucked the Weiss doll?" Yang asked without the ability to resist the tempation to make the joke.

"Why use her, when I could use you?" Naruto asked sarcastically, while Yang laided back dramatically with a grin on her face... that quickly turned into false sadness.

"Oh dear me, my one true love only desires me for my body... hold me Ruby!" Yang called out as she jumped onto her sister. Yang pressed her body up against Ruby's body as sexually as possible, making sure to rub herself into her sister, pushing their breasts together as she teased both Ruby and Naruto. Ruby moaned for a second when Yang grabbed her sister by the butt, and her her thigh pressing up against her honey pot. Naruto looked at this with all of his attention, saving it to his memory.

Ruby certainly wasn't... against what was happening.

"Ruby... is there something you need to tell us?" Naruto asked, with Ruby blushing at the memory that Naruto was there. She punched Yang in the face, pushing her older sister off of her and scurrying away from Yang.

"Nothing!" Ruby said with a little TOO much vigor to her voice.

"Ruby got curious and-" Yang started, before she covered Ruby's mouth before she could be interupted placed Ruby into a silent headlock. "-and she asked me one day if I could help her practice kissing. I don't know if it is the fact we live together, my smoken hot bod, or the fact that I was the only one that could help... but we went to Third Base together... naughty~!" Yang teased Ruby.

...

"Wincest." Naruto said with a pump of his fist.

"Hey, we decided that we were going to share you... if we were adverse to doing some stuff with each other... then we can't properly share after all. Isn't that right YOU BIT ME!?" Yang shouted at Ruby, who still had her hand in her mouth. Naruto laughed before he looked back at the cat animatronic with a raised eyebrow, as if challenging her to join them. Of course, Blake wasn't about to come out of her hiding spot so easily.

Naruto let out a small laugh for a moment, before he sighed.

It would seem that he was going to leave it up to Yang to do this, and when he realized that his eyes sharpened.

No... he wasn't leaving it up to Yang... by right this was Yang's duty.

Just like with him and Sasuke, the one that was going to bring back Blake was going to be Yang.

It had to be Yang.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Killing Weiss

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I sweat to god Ruby, if you don't stop making that spy music with your mouth I will use tape." Naruto threatend as he and Yang gave glares to Ruby, who shut her mouth and stopped making spy music rythmes at that moment. They were crawling through the vents after having gotten into the building, and being in a vent that had the HEAT on had them sweating like cazy at the moment.

"Please don't make puns, that is my job." Yang said as she crawled with a smile on her face, not sweating nearly as much as the other two.

"Pun? When did he make a..." Ruby started, before she stopped talking when they crawled over one of the more open areas where their voices would travel.

They crawled back into a safe area to talk moments later.

"I replaced swear, with sweat." Naruto said as he explained his subtle pun to Ruby.

"How many more floors do we have?" Yang asked, not liking all the sneaky bullshit they were doing just to go and see their friend.

"We are faking our friend's suicide, preventing a war, and most likely going to get chewed out by Weiss... enjoy this happy moment while you can." Naruto told Yang with grim look on his face. He had the fake Weiss body strapped to his back at the moment, inside of a bag. They crawled through the vents, before Naruto opened one of them, and Ruby went into the room under it and knocked out the security guard by hitting him on top of the head with her Cresent Rose Mk2. She gave a salute to Naruto, before she pushed the guard out of his chair and looked over the security cameras and started to turn them off one by one.

It wouldn't do for their trick to be discovered as a trick.

If this was to be believable, than 'Weiss' was going to have to commit a real suicide where nobody would suspect that it was a fake Weiss that died.

"Okay, I got things here!" Ruby called out to them as she placed a device in her ear so that she could stay in contact with them. They nodded at her, before they started to go through the vents again.

"Hey Naruto." Yang said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, wondering what Yang was going to say.

"Your 21 now right?" Yang asked with a grin on her face still.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto questioned, not sure what she was getting at.

"So... you grew a lot, including in the one area that counts the most right... can I expect fun things in the future?" Yang questioned him with a glint in her eyes. Naruto looked at her with his eyes confused for half a second, before realization hit him and he pushed his shoulder against her. The vents were starting to get wider the higher up they crawled, thankfully Weiss used a spiral system of vents so they wouldn't have to be climbing straight up a heated vent system for the next 30 floors. Of course, it would still take awhile for them to get done crawling up the rest... of... the way.

Blond moment.

Ruby just turned off the security system.

Naruto pushed open a vent, and both he and Yang crawled out of the vents and landed on the ground, right on their feet in an upright position.

"Lets use the elavator." Naruto said as the two of them started to walk towards the nearest destination, and thankfully when they got on the elavator it opened up straight away... revealing two guards inside of it. The guards didn't do anything for a moment when they saw Naruto and Yang, and both Naruto and Yang stepped into the elavator.

When the elavator reached the top floor, the door opened and two knocked out guards hit the ground.

"What the... Yang!? Naruto!? The fuck!?" Weiss shouted out when she saw her two friends coming out of the elavator, and her guards knocked out on the ground with bruises on their cheeks. She stood up from her desk, while Yang sat down on top of the desk and grinned at Weiss.

"Hey sexy, want to have a good time?" Yang asked in a slutty voice, completely messing with Weiss, who blushed heavily at the question.

"We heard that you were all cramped up in this office with a stick up your ass, so we were sent to remove that stick and replace it... with something more pleasant." Naruto said as he slightly unzipped his jacket to show off his pecs to Weiss. Her reaction was to punch him in the throat, before she reached out and grabbed Yang by the breast... before she pinched the spot she knew that Yang's nipple would be.

"Fuck!?" Yang shouted as she fell off the desk.

"4 years I don't see you two idiots, and you tease me when you first see me... I missed you idiots. Why are you really here?" Weiss asked with a smile after she quickly calmed down. Now that she had gotten her revenge for them teasing her, and not coming to see her in over 4 years, she felt much happier to see the two lovable blondes.

"My nipple." Yang muttered as she rubbed her tit.

"Nice to see you two Weiss, now get naked!" Naruto declared with a giant grin on his face as he unzipped the bag on his back, and a naked fake Weiss came out of it and fell on the table in front of Weiss.

...

"No seriously, explain this. I have no idea what is going on right now." Weiss said cooly, not even fazed by the fake her on the table in front of her.

"Your life is being targeted by the Faunus of Menagerie, somebody has hired an assassin to take your life. We are going to use this, to fake your suicide... if you kill the Faunus after you, then war will be declared... and if the Faunus kills you... war will be declared. One of the few good endings are if you take your own life, and we love you too much to actually make you kill yourself." Naruto explained the situation quickly to Weiss, who nodded with a frown on her face. She could understand that tensions between the Kingdoms had been on the rise, and as an important political figure her death could lead to a war depending on how she died. This plan was actually very well thought out.

If she commited suicide, it could be said that she was a depressed person, or she couldn't handle the work anymore.

Nobody killed her, so no war would be started because of how she died.

"How do you know all of this?" Weiss asked Naruto, and he grinned.

"I have spies on both sides. The Faunus see me as a Toad Faunus, while wearing glasses I can appear human to others... I'm able to sneak around and get the good dirt on both sides. Orochimaru even made me this fake Weiss." Naruto said as he showed Weiss the fake her, and she touched the side of it's neck... it felt just like her own neck. She raised an eyebrow at the fact one of her workers had done this without her express permission, but she wasn't going to complain.

"So, how about joining our big orgy for old times... MY NIPPLE!?" Yang shouted when Weiss pinched her nipple again.

"Hahahaha... that is pretty good. Happy it isn't me getting abused by Weiss... but seriously. War is coming, that much is true. You committing suicide will delay the war for awhile, but it isn't a permanent solution." Naruto said to Weiss, who weighed her options.

"War would be good for sales... but I don't really care about sales anymore, now do I? Crime has been on the up in all of the Kingdoms, and a war will weaken everyone too much... it seems that everyone has forgotten about how we all fight against the Grimm." Weiss said with a small smile on her face as she stood up. She went over towards the closet in her office, before she showed that she had a set of outfits just like the one that she was wearing.

Weiss did gasp though with a person wearing all black, male, with bulging muscles and a poison tipped dagger came out of the closet lunging towards her.

Naruto and Yang were about to jump into action, before they all noticed a shadow come out of the ground as a sword cut the man's head off. Blood poured out of the man's neck, while a woman clad in black came out of the shadows and grabbed the head, and the rest of the man's body.

"Blake... you can come with us as well." Naruto said as he offered a hand towards his friend.

"Blake... Blake!?" Yang shouted as she rushed towards Blake as she started to sink into the shadows with the man on her back. Yang made eye contact with golden eyes hidden behind the mask, before her punch completely missed and Blake was out of the room via shadow teleportation. Her punch hit the wall, and put a large hole in it. Yang glared with red eyes at the floor, before she huffed and grinned to herself.

It would seem that Blake was closer that she had thought.

Weiss grabbed an outfit from the closest, before she went over to the fake Weiss and started to get the version of herself dressed.

If Naruto had been carrying this around for who knows how long, then it wouldn't matter if he saw it naked for a little while longer. She had stopped caring about this sort of stuff when she had turned into Humanoid Living Dust. The first ever HLD life form to ever exist, without being human, she had lost her sense of regular human morals after time had passed. She would live long beyond a regular human, and she had grown more wise with her age. She had learned to ignore some of the smaller things, and think with a clear head not clouded by complete rage.

Weiss grabbed the fake her, before she went over to the window and opened it up.

With a toss, she threw her fake out of the window and all three of them watched as 'Weiss' fell to the ground.

Then went splat.

They all hissed with sympathetic looks on their faces, whatever amount of Weiss' beauty the fake had once had was gone now.

"I should have spit, and then we could have seen what would hit the ground first." Yang said with a slow grin growing on her face.

It wasn't the REAL Weiss that hit the ground, but a very realistic, genetically perfect, copy of her that was now blood pudding on the ground below them.

"Should I write my own suicide note now?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Already taken care of, and it names Winter as the one that will take over the Schnee Dust Company." Naruto informed Weiss as he tossed a piece of paper on the ground. Weiss nodded, before the elavator dinged and Ruby came out of the machine and raced towards Weiss.

"Weeeeeiisssss!" Was her call as she darted straight towards the white haired girl, who was looking at the Rupedo with wide eyes, before she was hit by the Ruby torpedo AND knocked off her feet. Ruby hugged the now much smaller woman with all of her might, even standing up so that she could jump up and down to do it. Yang and Naruto grinned, before they opened their arms wide and hugged both Ruby and Weiss at the same time.

Group hug!

"Let go of me you idiots! Get your hands out of there Yang! Ah~!"

Group hug ruined!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Talking with Shadows

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Warning: Lemon (Sex Scene) - Do not skip it. There is important information that is written in it.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto looked at the backseat of his car with a smile on his face, seeing Yang, Ruby, and Weiss all sleeping together side by side with a cover placed over them and Ember sitting perched on Ruby really made him genuinely happy. Getting out of Atlas was extremely easy, they just needed to get some of Weiss' personal things that she would need in the near future if a battle ever took place. She had to get a large amount of lien stored away, and she needed to bring a few cases of a new form of dust that she had gotten for them to test out. Her body could also make the more basic forms of dust, not the mixed together dust forms.

Naruto leaned his back against a tree with a small smile on his face, looking up at the moon.

"You know Blake, Yang is going to break your legs as Nora would say." Naruto said, and leaning up against the other side of the tree was Blake, leaning in the shadows with only her mask showing in the darkness.

"You always were able to sense me..." Blake spoke softly, and Naruto chuckled a little.

"Yang misses you, she loves you and hates you... you made sure not to kill her. Thankfully, she understands that... and I can see you stopped hiding your Faunus traits... though hiding your face isn't that much better." Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"I'm not hiding anymore, but there are dangerous things brewing. You know more than I do, I have kept some tabs on your activities. We both wear masks, sometimes wearing a mask is a good thing." Blake spoke gently, while Naruto frowned a little.

"How stained with blood are your hands now Blake?" Naruto asked her, and there was a silence.

"I have killed over 343 men, 123 women, and 117 vampire children created by Scarlet." Blake answered him with a very exact number. She could remember the faces of every person that she had murdered with her own two hands. She never killed out of hunger, or revenge... she killed to stop war, to protect the peace... to prevent larger numbers of death. She killed because she didn't want somebody else to strain their hands, and to see the same horrible sights that she had seen.

"When Yang finds you... you two are going to fight." Naruto told her, and Blake laughed lightly.

"A fight, I look forward to it. Where will we fight, might I ask? What does the Great Toad Sage see in my future?" Blake asked with a light hearted tone.

"Yang is like me Blake, and you are like my best friend Sasuke... destiny is repeating itself. You two are destined to fight, Yang is special... she is Asura. You are special too though, you are Indra... just like I was Asura, and Sasuke was Indra... and Hashirama was Asura, and Madara was Indra." Naruto told Blake with a knowing look on his face that she could just picture.

"Yet you were reborn." Blake commented, knowing that just because he was reborn over and over didn't make him the _same_.

"Yes, I was so powerful I was reborn... but the Asura part of me moved on. I didn't need Asura anymore, so it passed on... many times. You are Yang are the newest Asura and Indra." Naruto explained to Blake, and she hummed a little and thought about it.

"That is why you are so calm about this... you really do know how are future will play out." Blake told Naruto, who leaned the back of his head against the tree.

"I don't know everything, but I have experienced it... Asura and Indra fight. The bloodfeud between Asura and Indra had ended with me and Sasuke... but the fighting itself continued. It was no longer about different ideals, now the fighting is just instinctual... those who achieve enlightment can not pass on to the afterlife until humanity ends." Naruto explained to her, and she laughed at him for a moment.

"Don't beat around the bush, what is going to happen." Blake demanded very lightly of him.

"Yang is going to defeat you. She will break your body, and break the way you view the world. Then she will make you see the world through her eyes... Indra has never defeated Asura. The moon will never defeat the sun." Naruto told her, and she stopped leaning against the tree and walked around it. She stood in front of Naruto, and he reached out to take off her mask. She allowed it, and he tossed her mask to the side.

She looked so sad, but she seemed happy at the same time.

"You look so handsome." Blake told Naruto with a smile, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them leaned towards each other, before they shared their first kiss in over four years. Blake still tasted just like lemons to him, showing that some things just never change. He enjoyed her taste though, because she was Blake. Naruto ran his hands through her hair, and she pressed her now a bit larger chest up against his muscled body. Naruto smiled at her when they disconnected, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"You look beautiful, but this doesn't change anything... Yang will defeat you." Naruto told her clearly, and she laughed a bit.

"Yang is good at some things, but she doesn't beat me in everything." Blake said with a seductive grin on her face. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he closed his eyes.

"Sheesh, bitch in heat much?" Naruto asked jokingly, and Blake smiled at him as her hand started to trail down his body and go into his pants with her thumb outside of his pants.

"Part of being in love. My love for you has only increase in our time apart... I miss this, being with you. The last time we made love, it was so good." Blake told him as she buttoned his pants and unzipped them. Blake started to go down with a smile on her face, and while she was doing that she fished out his slowly hardening member from his pants. She got down on her knees, before she engulfed his member with her mouth. Naruto gave a shiver of delight, it had been awhile since he had last gotten a good blowjob... period. He hadn't had a good one in awhile, and Blake was _good_ at sucking dick.

She had higher body heat than a normal person, and the heat inside of her mouth was SO much better.

Not to mention Blake was great at holding her breath, and swallowing... in more way than one. Even now Blake was getting ready to deepthroat him as he grew harder in her mouth. At the moment she just kept bobbing back and forth, clearly enjoying herself.

"Fucking damnit Blake you are good at this... you should not be this good." Naruto said as his fist clenched. He had grown about an inch since his time in school, he finished his growth down there quicker. He was STILL well above the average person, though now he wanted to laugh at the number of inches he could get to... 9... it was freaking 9 inches. That made him want to crack up, it sounded like a horrible joke to him.

Him... the 9 Tails Jinchuriki with a 9 Inch dick... it was freaking funny how much of a coincidence that was.

"I practice on my shadows, I can touch them and give them form... sometimes I make them take your form. It is just a really intense form of masturbation." Blake admitted while she was taking a breath.

"I didn't say stop." Naruto told her with a grin. She rolled her eyes, before she went down on him again and slid his slick member down her throat with one go so that her nose was touching his crotch. Naruto almost lost it right there, even Hinata wasn't that skilled at giving blowjobs... Honey had been able to take it all down her throat in one go like that... but hey, not everyone was great at everything in bed. Once Hinata had made the foolish mistake of using her teeth, thinking that it would be sexy.

It was not sexy, it had hurt.

Honey... and apparently Rabbit Faunus in general, were naturals at sex... they could fuck like bunnies.

Blake back and forth again, taking the entire length in, and then taking the entire length out, before pushing it back into her. She was really enjoying herself, she had heard from Yang once that oral wasn't all that pleasant unless you either liked sucking dick, which she did not naturally, or you really loved the person whose dick you were sucking. She had been resorting to abusing her power the last 4 years for any form of sexual satisfaction. Even now, she had undone the tie around her hakama pants lightly so that the pants could fall a little under her hips.

Blake suddenly had to swallow when cum gushed into her mouth on her tongue, and the salted flavor really hit her by surprise... she still enjoyed it for the most part. It would have been better if it were tuna, but she could deal with salty. She swallowed the cum, it wasn't the worst thing that she had swallowed in the last 4 years. She had swallowed plenty worse.

"Heh... you are really being neutral about all of this. Instead of lecturing me, asking me to come back you are having sex with me." Blake said when she took her mouth off his cock.

"I'm not going to lecture you, I'm a little disappointed in you... but I fully support you, and trust you. I also trust and support Yang... I trust you two will settle this. Just like I settled things with Sasuke, I know you and Yang will come out of this better people." Naruto told her, and she stood up and moved towards the tree. She placed her hands on the bark, sitting her rear end out where he moved behind her. She was already soaked, Blake always did get wet easier than the others... he knew this because of his nose. This would be his second real time, not counting the small marathon they had during their first time together.

When he thrust into her, she was even tighter than she was when they first did the deed. It had been years, and she had tightened right back up, while he had grown bigger. She bit down on her hand for a second as he pushed all the way until his crotch area touched against her... her Bellabooty.

Naruto raised his hand, and he spanked Blake right on her Bellabooty.

"Damnit, this is even better than the first time..." Blake muttered to herself, before she felt Naruto grab her hips roughly... she was being a _little_ punished. Naruto was not going to be gentle with her, and he plowed into her womanhood with more force than he did the first time they did the deed. Blake liked it anyway though as he pushed into her so hard that she lost her grip on the tree and her face actually smashed into the tree for a second... and a second time from the bounce and shock of the tree hitting her. She pushed off against the tree, and simply enjoyed the feeling of being... this wasn't sex... this wasn't love making, they had done that on their first time, this was the fucking of two adults who knew what they were getting into.

This was the raw, passionate fucking that two lovers did when they hadn't seen each other for awhile.

This was the kind of fucking that made her feel like a horny bitch in heat.

"Tell me Blake, where are you heading next?" Naruto asked as he gripped her ass with bruising force, leaving his handprints on her bellabooty.

"Mmmmm, I'm going to... go assassinate... the new leader... of the White OH Fang. Yeah, THAT is the spot. Right there... almost... almost... thats it! Thats the spot! Hit that spot even harder!" Blake said with her tone clouded with lust for a few seconds.

Communication during sexual activaties was a very important part of any sexual relationship, and proved that there was a trust between lovers.

"Who is the leader of the White Fang?" Naruto asked Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Pull my hair, really pull it." Blake told him, and he grabbed her by the back of the hair and pulled on it roughly, but not hard enough to rip anything out. "Oh~! PHEW, that felt great... my knees are getting weak... cumming like that feels good." Blake said as her vagina seemed to clench moments before she spoke, and she had a near-explosive orgasm. She was panting now, but she was still able to talk.

"Blake, the question." Naruto reminded her as he continued to thrust into her, which was bringing her great pleasure.

"Yeah... I don't really know. It's a woman, but she isn't a Faunus... I know that for sure. She is the real leader, the one that the Faunus know about is just a puppet... I am going to have to do a deeper clensing of the White Fang... get rid of any people looking for a war." Blake said as she tightened up around him again, and while he wad thrusting he suddenly started to twitch, before he exploded his second load into her. She gave a moan, before she felt him soften up and pull out of her. She sighed in relief, before she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was happy today was a safe day, before ALL of that cum was in her womb now. She wasn't even leaking anything.

He had a talent for not making a mess.

That was why she could pull up her hakama pants and tighten them up again, while he put his member back into his pants and zipped them up.

"A woman... Cinder?" Naruto asked, and Blake nodded.

"I think so, but it could be another... it might just be a woman that is close to Cinder." Blake told Naruto, both of them remembering that alternate future they had went to.

"Cinder has all of our kids, and she has them seperated into different energy draining labs scattered across remnant. I think I have the location of where Bellflower is, but I don't have the layout of the place... If possible, can I trust you to take care of it?" Naruto asked Blake, who looked at Naruto for a moment.

"... Yeah, I'll get you the layout. I'll see if I can find out the other locations... 6 kids right. 1 from each of Team Ruby, and 2 from Pyrrha?" Blake asked, with Naruto nodding. Blake picked up her mask from the ground, before she leaned up and gave Naruto a chaste kiss. She put her mask back on her face, before she started to walk away.

"Yeah, that is it. Just remember this Blake, don't die before Yang can kick your ass." Naruto told her, and Blake didn't make a single sound as she moved... but she did give him a thumbs up and nodded.

Naruto sighed, before he leaned back up against the tree and looked at the moon.

He was glad that Blake had the decency to wait until the others were asleep before coming out to talk to him.

That could have been awkward.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Future Teasing

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Where are we going?" Weiss asked with an annoyed look at the ground around them.

Naruto had driven them all to the edge of a swamp, before he had given them all their own Enhancement suits to switch into so that their normal clothes didn't get covered in mud and other filth. They had been walking through the swamp for hours, and Naruto was ignoring everything they were saying to him. He just had a map in his hands, and seemed to be looking around the area until he tapped his chin a few times.

Yang was too busy checking out his ass to care, and Ruby was at the ready to face off against any Grimm they came upon.

"Damn old bat, moving your house again." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked down towards the mud they were standing knee deep in.

"Old bat, who are we meeting?" Weiss asked to try and get something, anything, out of Naruto.

"The Swamp Witch... she has lived in this swamp for over 200 years now. This swamp is her home, I spent a few weeks here with her after I was fatally injured during my training. She patched me up, but we are here to get something from her." Naruto said as he stuck his hand into the mud. Naruto groaned and pulled his arm back out, before showing that he had a rope in his hand. Naruto put his map away, before he grinned and started to walk along the path that the rope was now leading them.

'200 years? She must be ancient.' Ruby couldn't help but think.

"What could a 200 year old woman possibly have that we need?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, finally paying attention.

"Advice, her Semblance is the ability to give people their own prophecy. She can see the future of others... or at least, she can see the most likely outcome of the future. She has a startling accuracy." Naruto explained as he pulled up more rope to follow. They followed after him without complaint now that they knew that this wasn't just a whim.

"Why? Shouldn't we be off to gather our friends, and rescue our children?" Weiss asked with her eyes narrowed for a second.

"Trust me, our children might have been captured... but they are needed alive. If we rush into anything, they might be killed... any hints or things we should do need to be obtained first." Naruto said as he reached the end of the robe. Naruto grabbed the rope with both of his hands, before he started to pull up with all of his might. Slowly but surely, a stone well started to come out of the mud with a door on top of it. Naruto opened the door, before he reached in and pulled up a ladder. Naruto jumped into the well, before he began to climb down the dark well. Soon Yang followed, with her hair glowing with golden fire to light their way. Weiss followed next, with Ruby finally coming after them. The door closed behind Ruby, and they all felt a jerk as the stone well lowered back into the mud.

They all reached the bottom of the well, and saw a door made out of rotting old wood. In the middle of the door was a smaller door carved into the middle. Naruto reached out and pushed open the door, before they all were greeted with the side of a fire burning in the middle of the room with a black cauldron hanging over it... a sickly green fluid bubbling visible inside of it. The walls were lined with many different bottles of many shapes and sizes, and there were a few normal snakes on the floort slithering around. Naruto walked through them, and they didn't even bother him.

In front of the cauldron was a small, elderly, woman. She was maybe 4 feet tall, with a hunched back. She wore a very loose brown rag over her body. Her hair was gray, and she seemed to have it all pulled up to the top of her head hidden under her hat. She was very dark skinned, if that was natural, her age, or just her being rather dirty nobody would understand. She had two large, unfocused, silver eyes that seemed match the color of Ruby's eyes. She was shaking terribly, and she seemed to have a lack of most of her teeth... all of her teeth. She wore false teeth that she placed in her mouth, and in her hands was a wooden staff taller than she was.

"Toad-boy... wattcha do'en hur 'gain?" The woman spoke with a thick accent.

"I brought my friends so that they can get prophecies." Naruto explained blunty, and he leaned up against the wall. The elderly woman seemed to snort, before she moved towards the cauldron and pointed at Weiss first.

"The baroness of the night will wed the duke of evil. The lion of the white traitor will restore the defender. The lion of the messender of evil with destroy the village... there is yer fortune Snow-girl." The elderly woman said with annoyance, while Naruto sighed.

"Scarlet and Noh will be wed, and you are going to betray us Weiss... but you will betray us for a good reason. Nemea will is going to attack and destroy the village... more than likely the village that has been forming next to where Vale is... was." Naruto translated the prophecy for her. He was a Toad Sage by nature, understanding and translating strange prophecies was something that came naturally to him after dealing with the great elder toad and his ways. The old woman pointed to Ruby next, while Naruto watched as Ruby seemed to be nervous.

The woman seemed to gaze into the cauldron for a bit longer than she did for Weiss, seeming to have a little trouble understanding Ruby's future.

"The queen of justice will court the duke of the sun... the dark contessa will be forsaken. The peaceful messenger will be born." The old woman said with a slightly unsure tone of voice.

"You and I are going to have sex, Scarlet will be killed, and you are going to get pregnant." Naruto explained to Ruby, who blushed brightly. She covered her cheeks and looked away from Naruto, while Yang grinned. That prophecy sounded SO much better than the one that Weiss had been given just moments before.

"I'm not done child... The terrible prince will rise. The dragon planet fortells famine. The empire of the east is taken from the people of the north. The black one will rise again." The woman said, with Naruto taking on... a very worried look.

"... Moryu will be revived... crops will burn... Atlas will be destroyed... and the black one will begin his rise to power a second time, meaning he will be brought back to life." Naruto translated with a grim look on his face. He didn't like the sound of any of that.

Everyone else looked alarmed as well, even if they didn't know just who the black one really was they were sure that it couldn't be a good thing.

Finally the old woman pointed at Yang.

"The dragon of the knight of peace will destroy the herald of war. The dog planet fortells sorrow. The eagle of the man of the plain will revive the dark village. A time of peace will end." The final prophecy was given out, and Yang looked at Naruto.

...

"You are going to kill somebody, but great sadness will happen when you do it. That mage guy Magus will revive a village as zombies... and war will be declared." Naruto said, before Yang looked a little troubled over what she was going to do.

"There... now leave me to die in peace children." The old woman said with a smirk on her face, showing that she could turn her accent on and off at her own desire. Naruto palmed his face, before he looked towards the other side of the room and noticed something... Naruto sighed in annoyance, before he nodded.

"Yeah, you kick the bucket you hag." Naruto stated as he turned around and started to walk towards the door. If she wanted to die, then she could... not that she could really die. He knew what she really meant by what she had been saying, so he would get out of her hair for now... until the next time he needed to come and get prophecies. Yang and Weiss seemed all too happy to follow after him, while Ruby stayed behind for a moment with her hand over her chest. She looked at the old woman, before she left after her friends.

When they were gone, the old woman smirked and looked towards the cauldron and raised her hand over it.

The green water seemed to stop boiling, before it cleared up to show a single image... the image of a blond haired man wearing a black cape with his body turned away from the water. Flames surrounded the ground the man stood on, and the ruins of a city burned in front of the man.

Destiny may not be set in stone... but some people's destinies weren't quite finished.

Soon, the image changed to two teenage girls standing apart from each other on top of the remains of two statues.

Yes... she would live long enough to see this destiny play out.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**This was a teaser chapter.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Planning

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

...

"Okay, this awkward silence is killing me." Yang said with an annoyed look on her face. They had been driving for over a day in Naruto's Fangmobile, everyone was somewhat depressed over what they had heard said... well not so much depressed as they were thinking about the future.

"Oh, and you don't have the knowledge you are going to betray your friends in the future." Weiss snapped at Yang. She couldn't possibly imagine why she would betray her friends, but it had been bothering her non-stop. She didn't want to betray them, and she couldn't see a way that betraying them would lead to anything goo. Naruto stopped the car, or rather, the car seemed to die out on it's own when it ran out of fuel. Naruto slapped his hands against the wheel, before he sighed out loud.

"I should have told you... the Old Bat's prophecies are weird. She always leaves out information, she likes to only tell people what she sees as the bad parts of her prophecies." Naruto told them all. In all honesty, her prophecies could be changed... now that they knew about them they could react to situations in a way that would allow them to prevent things from happening.

Noh, Magus, Scarlet, and Nemea... must be killed.

Each of them were mentioned in a prophecy, and each of them were parts of something that would cause war or bring sorrow to the world. If they could manage to kill all four, they could prevent a huge war from breaking out between Faunus and Humans. That was one way to go around the predictions.

"Is me getting pregnant bad?" Ruby asked with a concerned expression.

"For a 19 year old girl, having a baby can ruin entire dreams. She most likely told you that so that you would worry about it. I speak from experience, being a parent is amazing." Naruto told them, and they all remembered something.

Naruto had been a parent before... many times more than likely.

"Why is the sex a bad thing?" Yang asked, referring to the other part of Ruby's prophecy.

...

"Because me and Ruby having sex with her getting pregnant will rip apart space and time, changing events that have yet to happen." Naruto said, with everyone looking at him with dull eyes. Naruto palmed his face with an annoyed look on his face, before he dragged his hand down his face.

"Okay... space/time destroying sex sounds fantastic." Yang admitted her first thoughts.

"Roselina Uzumaki." Naruto said to Yang, with everyone looking lost.

"... If Ruby gets pregnant... then your daughter in the now will vanish... she will vanish... she will vanish!" Weiss said with wide eyes. She looked towards Naruto and Ruby, before a twinkle appeared in her eyes. It was the twinkle of somebody that just had a brilliant idea, somebody that had realized something very important. "Ruby, you and the idiot need to have sex!" Weiss shouted out with an eager look on her face.

...

"Weiss, leave those statements to me and Ruby. We are the lovable idiots that make statements that are often misunderstood." Naruto said as he pointed to himself and the red cloaked girl.

"Yeah, we are the lovable idiots... HEY!?" Ruby shouted when she realized he had just insulted her. Yang made her hand go over her hair and made the sound of air rushing passed something.

"If we don't know where our daughters ARE... why don't we just summon them to US instead?" Weiss said with an eager look on her face. Naruto and Yang looked at Weiss like she was a genius for a second.

"Wait, so I have to get pregnant... to save my daughter?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, while Weiss palmed her forehead.

"If you never get pregnant, she will also be erased from existance. The timelines have merged, but she can't exist at the same time as herself... you getting pregnant will erase the older version of her." Weiss said with a slightly annoyed look that she had to explain her plan.

"It is a good plan... but Pyrrha, Blake, and I also have babies." Yang said with her hand raised. She LOVED sex with Naruto, but she was not ready to become a mother just yet.

"Not to mention YOU have a baby with Naruto." Ruby said with a finger pointed at Weiss. Weiss thought about it for a second, before her eyes widened and her face started to sprout red dust crystals. The crystals started to fall off her face, leaving her skin just as smooth as it had been before. She continued to shed dust crystals onto the floor of his car, while Naruto looked at Weiss' body.

...

"Sorry, but I'm not into flat-!?" Naruto started, before he was punched in the throat.

"I'm not flat anymore you idiot! Anyway, obviously you will have to get ME pregnant as well at some point... damn. I never thought that YOU would be the person I was destined to have sex with." Weiss hissed at him. She seemed to be red in the face, about to grow even more crystals... before she calmed down and palmed her face. She looked towards Yang, who was grinning at her. "What do YOU find so funny about this?" Weiss asked with an annoyed look.

"Naruto is a total harem king... Look at it this way... we have 5 confirmed girls that he will-" Yang started, before Naruto coughed into his hand.

"Why did you cough Naruto?" Ruby asked, while Naruto laughed a little awkwardly.

"Make that... 6... technically I have had, and will have sex with 6 women... confirmed." Naruto said with an uncomfy look on his face as he was completely honest with them. They all looked at him with dull eyes, while Yang's jaw dropped.

"I thought you haven't had sex during the entire 4 year period we were apart?" Yang asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"It was a few days after we parted ways, about 4 years ago... and I was a _little_ drunk. You see, I was more than a little depressed... I just lost the Mother I got back, my friends were going to different places... and I failed to protect Vale... well there was this girl... she was depressed too... and we have some comfort sex." Naruto said with an awkward look. He made sure to look away from all of the girls, facing the outside of the window.

"Who did you have sex with?" Weiss asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"You know that high fashion girl... Coco... yeah... her." Naruto said with a very awkward look on his face.

...

"Coco... leader of team coffee... you have sex with THAT Coco... and I am just NOW hearing about this!?" Yang shouted out with PRIDE in her voice.

What? Technically she and Naruto were NOT dating, and she was very understanding. Naruto had been depressed, lonely, and drunk... those were never good things to combine. She was happy that he admitted to this now, it showed that he was being truthful with them. He trusted them enough to admit his mistakes to them, and not only that, but he wasn't hiding the fact he did this. She could understand the need for the conforts of a warm body, she normally had Ruby to cuddle up to and have a good cry when she got emotional. Naruto had nobody, so him getting a little action to keep him a stable, reasonable person was to be expected.

He had JUST lost the mother that he never truly knew... for the second time as well.

"Okay, so we are NOT doing my idea." Weiss said as she rejected the mere thought of having sex with Naruto when she lacked romantic feelings for him... as far as she knew of course.

"I am fine with that, only Yang is ready to be a mother anyway." Naruto said as he laid back against his seat. Ember placed her head in his lap, and he started to run his palm across her neck. She gave off a nice warm heat, while Ruby blinked and looked at Naruto with some hurt on her face.

"I'm not ready?" Ruby asked with some concern.

"Physically, you could rather easily give birth... heck, both you and Yang have bodies that would allow for more easy birth giving... you just aren't as emotionally mature as Yang." Naruto said, while Weiss looked at Yang.

Yang was currently drawing a dick on a piece of paper.

Yang, the girl who enjoyed drawings dicks was more emotionally mature than Ruby.

That really WAS an insult.

"Hey Naruto, how should I organize my dicks?" Yang asked as she showed off the pictures of the dicks she just drew.

"... By date and girth or course." Naruto laughed out his answer. Yang punched him in the arm, before she got serious and looked towards him.

"How are we going to save our children?" Yang asked, showing that she could go from playful to serious at the drop of a hat.

"Weiss did have a great idea... but it is unreliable. It is harder than you think to purposely get pregnant. Getting 5 girls pregnant... and then getting a girl pregnant a 2nd time would take FAR too much time." Naruto said, poking a large hole in Weiss' plan. She huffed in annoyance, but she had to admit that he had a point.

He plan DID have... a few holes in it.

"Okay, so we are going to be practicing safe sex for awhile." Yang said jokingly.

"You still OWE me sex, remember when you promised me sex?" Ruby said to him, while Weiss gagged.

"All I remember is you sticking your dirty hand in my mouth, making ME throw up so you could have your sex." Weiss said, remembering the event very clearly. Naruto rubbed Ruby's head, before he looked at her awkwardly.

"Here, I promise I will have sex with you... as soon as best chance presents itself." Naruto told her, and she seemed pacified with that answer.

She had been waiting for FOUR damn long years to have him take her virginity, and though she didn't have a maiden barrier in her... she was still very much a virgin.

"How are we going to rescue our kids, you never answered that." Yang pointed out, reminding everyone of her question.

"I have a person rescuing Bellflower as we speak... I trust this person to not fail. Bellflower will be able to track down all of the other Time Children... then when we have their locations... we split up and each go after a child. We need to get Pyrrha though before Bl... Bellflower is brought to us." Naruto corrected himself mid-sentence, and thankfully nobody noticed that he was about to say Blake instead of Bellflower. He was sure that Weiss noticed something off, but everyone else seemed to be happy with the answer.

"Who is your person on the inside?" Ruby asked with a lot of curiousity in her voice.

"... A dear friend." Naruto said mysteriously as the car finished charging itself up. Naruto turned the car on again, before it roared to life... his car didn't run on regular fuel. It can on self-replinishing fuel. If he waited long enough, his fuel would refuel itself.

'I knew I smelled cat on him.' Weiss thought with narrowed eyes, before she calmed down.

Naruto must have a reason he was keeping his secret alliance with Blake a secret.

She would trust him... for now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Red String of Fate

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Okay... so how are we going to get Pyrrha to join us... isn't she some kind of super important Huntress slash model now?" Yang asked with an annoyed look on her face. Anyone would be annoyed if they had to go the last 43 hours listening to two people singing about bottles on a wall. Naruto and Ruby had made sure to sing serenade her and Weiss, with Ember joyfully listening to the horrible singing that tortured both Yang and Weiss.

If Yang ever saw a bottle hanging from a wall, she would break it.

She didn't care how many fucking bottles were on that fucking wall, and how many fucking bottles were still on the fucking wall when one fucking bottle fell down and busted. She did not give a fuck if there were less fucking bottles than there were before.

Yang now hated bottles.

"Want a bottle of pop?" Naruto offered her, and Yang grabbed the bottle from him and threw it as hard as she could.

"Fuck you, fuck you Ruby, fuck your singing, and fuck that bottle!" Yang shouted with red eyes as her bottle went SOARING through the air.

*Crash*

"Owch!? Who threw that bottle!?" A surprised female voice shouted from the inside of a building, the window of the building busted open from the bottle that Yang through out the window.

...

"Crap, you did it now." Ruby whispered with a concerned tone, while Weiss looked more concerned about the fact that Naruto was smiling.

"Hey Pyrrha, long time no see." Naruto greeted when the window opened to reveal Pyrrha in all her glory. Ruby and Yang's mouths dropped when they looked at Pyrrha, while Weiss was stunned into complete silence.

Pyrrha... had changed a good deal.

Her long hair had been trimmed down into a shorter ponytail that went to her shoulders, and she had grown a good 5 inches since they had last seen each other. Pyrrha now stood over 6'5" in height, the same as Glynda Goodwitch had stood. She still wore her crown around her head, but the rest of her outside had been completely replaced. Now she wore a long, flowing, white dress with lightly armored bronze chestplate over her LARGER breasts. Yang actually pouted at her chest not being the biggest anymore, before she noticed that Pyrrha had gained even more powerful, feminine muscle toning. Her weapon was the same, but at her waist she carried a very small goard attached to a bronze belt. Her dress had no sleeves, showing that both of her arms had bronze armor on the forearms. She smaller boots than before, the tips of her boots now being bronze coated.

She now truly looked like a Goddess of Victory.

Her face was one of pure and utter joy when she saw Naruto sitting on the edge of the roof of the building next to the building she was in. She smiled wider as she leaned out of the window, before sand started to come out of the goard at her side. She stepped onto the sand, before it flew her over towards them. She tackled Naruto straight to the ground, instantly claiming his lips as her own.

Screw the fact that Yang and the others were there.

She had 4 entire years of pent of love, lust, and longing for the day when she would see her lovable idiot again.

She even had her tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss the second he had opened his mouth in a gasp of surprise. She blinked in surprise though, and stopped kissing Naruto when she looked at Weiss.

...

"Hello Pyrrha." Weiss greeted, with Pyrrha jumping up and hugging her friend.

"You're alive! I'm so happy to see you didn't commit suicide like the newpaper said you did!" Pyrrha nearly shouted in joy. She had read all about how Weiss had apparently jumped off a building and killed herself. She had been taken back that one of her old classmates had offed themselves at such a young age. Not that she wanted them to ever kill themselves, or even die for that matter. She wanted all of them to live long and happy lives.

Even Blake... though Pyrrha had a bone to pick with Blake now.

Oh yeah, Pyrrha had decided that instead of being super nice to Blake, she was going to kick her damn ass for abandoning all of them... and for the fact that she had the audacity to abandon Naruto after sleeping with him.

Seriously, what kind of asshole just fucks and runs without even telling their partner they were leaving?

Pussy move Blake, pussy move.

"Oh yeah, Atlas and this city are pretty close." Naruto commented dully, forgetting that Pyrrha would have known about the death of Weiss.

"That, or I'm super famous." Weiss said to Naruto, clearly proud of her own fame.

"That, or you are so bitchy you are on front of Bitch Face magazine." Ruby commented, before Yang whapped the back of her head.

"Don't try and make jokes, leave that to me and Foxy." Yang told Ruby with her own personal annoyed face at the terrible joke.

"I'm not that bitch anymore!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, while Naruto whistled innocently. "You don't even speak!" Weiss snapped at Naruto, who grinned.

"Flat-" Naruto started, before he stopped when Weiss pulled out her floating weapons.

"If the next word is chest, your dick will be flat when I cut it off your body." Weiss warned him slowly, the best way to warn somebody. Naruto and Weiss stared at each other for a few moments.

"Chest." Yang said, and Weiss lunged at Naruto's crotch with a sword made out of pure dust. Naruto jumped out of the way and glared at Yang, before Weiss realized it had been Yang that had mocked her this time. She sighed, before deciding that even having a small chest wouldn't stop the jokes about her having a flat chest.

"All of my hate goes to blond people." Weiss said to the two blonds of Team RUWBY.

"Hahah*snort*Hahaha!" Pyrrha laughed as much as she could, even snorting a few times as she was laughing, her smile larger than it ever was in the last 4 years... and recently with the death of 'Weiss' on her mind.

"So... wanna join us on our adventure to save the world?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, randomly bringing up what they were here to do.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss palmed their faces.

21 years old, with 1000s of lives of experience... and he was still a blunt moron.

The rumors were true, not even death could cure stupidity... or rather, Naruto's nature was SO ingrained that not even untold numbers of years could change who he was.

Yet, that was what they liked about him.

"... Huh?" Pyrrha asked, not sure she had heard that.

"The world is in danger, do you want to come with us and save the world?" Ruby asked Pyrrha with a bit more clarity. Pyrrha blinked, before she looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Come with you guys on a dangerous journey that will be so dangerous I could possibly lose my life, and failure means the world is doomed to war that will end humanity and Faunus as we know it... or wipe out all humanoid life?" Pyrrha repeated in a questioning way, getting Yang and Weiss to look a little down when they heard the rejection in her tone.

"Not only that, but also rescuing out children from the future and saving the world from multiple bad guys and building a bridge of peace between Human and Faunus." Naruto finished off for her.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss once more palmed their faces.

Seriously, he was not good at using his words first. He should use his fists, and then use his words... basically what he normally did.

...

"I would love to, so much better than being a model. I would rather be with you... and you guys too." Pyrrha added rather quickly with a look towards the others in the ground.

Everyone blinked at how easy that was.

Pyrrha was giving up fame, fortune, and modelling so that she could tag along with them.

That... was not surprising in the slightest.

It WAS Pyrrha after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I quickly wrote this chapter, and a new Naruto-RWBY story out of joy when I heard that RWBY will be continued and that Season 3 is in the planning stages.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Black Moon

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I'm not doing this." Yang said simply as she looked at Naruto with a dull look.

"Me neither, this is stupid." Weiss told Naruto with her nose turned away from him.

"I refuse." Ruby added her own two cents in.

"You didn't explain your idea very well." Pyrrha admitted as she looked at the building in front of them all.

A strip club... a very high-class strip club, but a strip club all the same. Naruto had driven through the night while most of them slept... Weiss had decided that she didn't want to sleep, so she didn't. She didn't have to sleep anymore, but sometimes she chose to sleep because she wanted to... no other reason than that.

"Our goal is to stop war, and rescue out children _right_?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, and they nodded slowly. That was the goal, but the strip club was something that they couldn't knowingly place themselves into.

"I'm not stripping for random men." Yang told Naruto, she had standards. She would only willingly strip for Naruto, and maybe some of his growing harem if she was feeling kinky enough.

...

"You think... oh right, you don't know. This strip-club is just a cover for something else." Naruto told them as he motioned for them to follow him. He walked to the side of the building, making sure that they weren't seen. Naruto looked at the ladder leading to the top of the building, before he started to climb up it with the girls following after him. When they got to the top of the building, the saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"... I give up, you seem to have a lot of connections to bad things... why?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed.

"My Spy Network is best filled with the scum that can really get the good information. There is an old... friend of ours that owns this place. She had one of her boduguardss die on her recently, and to fill his position she is holding a small tournament... she knows a lot about Cinder's plans... so we are going to win this tournament and get close to her. I don't know where she is otherwise, so this way we can meet with her in person." Naruto explained to them. He had been trying for so long to get information on where this person was, but he hadn't gotten anything.

She had been wrapped up in shadows.

"Who is 'she' exactly?" Ruby asked unsurely.

"Aumiti Uzumaki... my clone remember?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. They all paused when they registered that.

...

"You mean... we are doing this to get close... to one of the most vile Faunus in existance?" Weiss asked with her eyes narrowed, and her tone showing how displeased with this she was. Pyrrha blinked, before she tilted her head awkwardly. She had no idea who Aumiti was, or what made Weiss consider her to be the worst person alive, but she had to be pretty bad.

"If we find Aumiti... then I get to kill Akayuki... I'm in." Yang said with a grin on her face. She still owed it to herself ot murder Akayuki for ripping out her little sister's heart... and then eating it in front of her. That bitch was getting what was coming to her.

"I have a bone to pick with that cat lady." Ruby told Yang, showing that she was suddenly willing to do whatever it was that they were going to do.

"What kind of tournament is it?" Pyrrha asked with her hand raised a little.

"Wrestling, word around is that Aumiti likes to have sex with her bodyguards... even though she doesn't need them. She likes them strong, gender doesn't seem to matter... so when the winner of the tournament is announced... she will more than likely come and bring the winner to her bed... then we ambush her." Naruto explained to them with a grin on his face. There was no way that he was going to miss out on the chance to put Aumiti under his watch, and find out what she knows about Cinder's plan.

"Wrestling... I love this idea." Yang said with a grin on her face.

"Of course, no using aura or weapons allowed." Naruto told her, and her grin didn't even lower. She was going to enjoy beating the snot out of people. Naruto reached into his cloak, before he pulled out 4 packages and tossed it to the girls. They each caught bags he tossed them, before they looked and saw clothes in them.

...

"The fuck, these are skimpy costumes!?" Weiss shouted at him with red dust growing out of her body from anger.

"If you wear your normal clothes, you will be caught. So I took the liberty of getting you each costumes made. Your wrestler names will be on the side of each." Naruto said as he turned around and waved his hand at them, telling them to get dressed in the costumes with his body language. Naruto whistled with an unseen grin on his face, knowing that they would not be very pleased with what he had gotten for each of them. When he got the signal that they were done changing, Naruto turned around and looked to see their normal clothes on the ground.

"Fantasia Sparklethighs?" Ruby asked with her hands going in front of her breasts to attempt to cover her showing cleavage.

Ruby's costume was a very good one in his perverted opinion. The costume was a bright red X shaped cloth going over her shoulders and covering her breasts, while also touching against her ribs. The bottom was a pair of very tight biker shorts, and under those she had on long black stockings with a ton of sparkles on them. It had the inner thighs cut out of the costume. Finally, covering her entire face was a dark red butterfly mask. Naruto was snorting and looking away from her, thinking it extremely funny that her sexiest features were on display and it was her cleavage she was worried about.

"Good one, I got Heidi Leatherkiss." Yang said with a wide grin on her face as she showed what she was wearing.

She was wearing a leather sports bra to cover her chest, and she had on leather short shorts. All of it was black, with yellow stars over her breasts as well. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail, and she had leather boots that went all the way up to her inner thighs. She had a dominatrix mask over her eyes, and in her hands was a whip. Naruto thought the entire image fit her amazingly. She was snapping the whip, and Ruby welped when the whip slapped across her butt.

"Did you buy these at an Adult Store? Because Sugar Silversizzle sounds like a stripper name." Pyrrha couldn't help herself but asking as she looked at her own revealing costume.

She was wearing as silver armor chest protector... that was styled to cover about as much as a bra covered. Her hair and face was covered by a knight's helmet, and her bottom was nothing more than a mesh bikini bottom, but Naruto added in silver stockings personally so that she wasn't completely exposed. The bottom had her normal brown boots, and she had her red hair spilling out of the bottom of the helmet.

"Lola Velvetridge... these ARE stipper clothes you jerk!" Weiss called out with an angry look on her face.

She was wearing a rounded bikini that was styled like a lolipop, very bright and very colorful. Weiss was forced to wear a rainbow colored wig, styled into a ponytail, and she had cloth wrapped around each of her legs to make them like colorful looking straws. Naruto was snorting without any control as he attempted to hide his laughter from them.

"Are these stripper clothes?" Ruby asked, not extremely worried about what was going to happen.

"Naruto..." Pyrrha spoke slowly, while Naruto bit his lips trying to hold back. His snorting had stopped, but he had gone a little red in the face.

"I like it, really lets the girls breath... whipshhhh!" Yang said as she made the whipping sound with her mouth, while also snapping the whip. Naruto managed to get himself under control, before he looked at from them.

"Well, they were out of... I'm not even going to lie. I wanted to see you all dressed like strippers, and this was the perfect chance... well, good luck!" Naruto said as he slammed his foot down on where he was three times in a row.

"Password?" A mysterious voice called out from under them.

"My Penis is Hard." Naruto said as he imitated Yang's voice. Naruto rushed towards Pyrrha, before he started to fade away from existance. His aura masking his form, and making him invisible to the naked eye. Only the yellow of his eyes was now visible, and they were all greeted to the sight... of Bara's shadow arm opened up the door that seemed to appear out of the roof itself.

'We are so busted, there is no way that he doesn't realize who we are.' Yang thought a little nervously.

'Oh crud.' Ruby thought with eyes widened.

'This person has zero features.' Pyrrha thought with a raised eyebrow.

'Don't realize who we are, please don't.' Weiss thought with fingers crossed.

"Please come in." Bara said as he moved out of the way, to show a ladder that was leading down into the building. The hole of the ladder showing that the hole went FAR deeper than to just the bottom floor of the building.

"Wait up, I am signing up as well." Another fighter joined the group, and everyone raised an eyebrow when they saw the appearance of the person.

She was dressed in very... tight clothes. It was a full body suit of VERY tight and very revealing leather. The entire outfit was black, with no a fraction of her skin showing. The zipper went from her crotch to her neck, and around her shins and forearms she had purple leather protectors. She also wore bright red gloves over her hands without fingers, showing the black outfit underneath them. On top of her head was a white helmet for bikers, with a black screen in front of her face. She had a very lean body, with a good figure as noted by Yang and Naruto... and she had two ear holes cut out of the top of the helmet.

For two black cat ears.

Naruto invisibly circled around her, and his eyes widened when he saw that she had two pieces of paper. The second of which had extra writing on top of it.

_Roselina Uzumaki holding cell and building designs_  
_Yarrow Uzumaki holding cell and building designs - The buildings are more secure than I thought, but I was able to sneak in and get the blueprints for two of the girl's energy draining places, as well as the locations on where they are. Bellflower has been freed, and will be waiting at Beacon._

Naruto took the papers, before he placed them in his jacket, with them vanishing.

One of his Six children were now safe.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Rage vs Calm

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'This isn't like any wrestling I know about... is this a death match?' Yang couldn't help but think as she went first in the fighting. Turns out, only a select few had even known about this tournament... this all female tournament... which would explain why Naruto didn't enter it himself. She could see a crowd of men and women watching the match she was in, many of which had eager looks on the greedy faces.

That could just be because Yang was dressed like a slut though.

Then again, if Naruto wanted she would act like a slut for him... all night long. Yeah, love made people willing to do crazy things for their loves ones.

Yang licked her lips, she was going to have sex with Naruto soon, even if she had to rip his pants off him and... she was going to have sex with him while in his sweet car, with the car turned off and vibrating. She wasn't even worried about the cage that she was trapped in, and the fact that she was standing on what looked like a large sandbox with a cage around it. The cage had no roof to it, it didn't have to considering that it was connected to the top of the room. The sand was cool on her feet, since she had taken off her shoes to enjoy the fight even more when she broke through the helmet of her opponent.

The contestants had been seperated from each other, so Yang had no clue how many people were in this tournament... and she wasn't allowed to know about her own teammates... and Pyrrha.

"Bitches, those collars around your necks are aura prevention cuffs that prevent you from using your Semblance and activating your Aura as a shield for your body... now fight." Bara said from outside of the cage.

Yang looked at her opponent, noticing that it was the same woman that she had seen only minutes before at the top of the roof.

"Hey, sorry about this, but I'm going to have to kick your ass." Yang taunted with a grin on her face.

"... Come and get it." Blake said, knowing that Yang had no idea that it was her. Yang charged towards her, and already knowing how Yang fought Blake leaned to the side and let the punch pass by her harmlessly. Yang nearly tripped when she felt her opponent kick her in the back of the leg, before she was given a palm to her chest that lifted her off her feet and sent her crashing into the sand. She coughed as the air left her lungs, before her opponent raised her fist and punched Yang in the throat.

Yang rolled out of the way, before she scrambled to her feet while kicking her opponent. Yet, her foot only met with the armored forearm of her opponent, but the force behind her kick managed to break the armor and sent the pieces into the sand. Her strength was all her own, even if she couldn't use her Semblance she still had some amazing levels of natural strength. Yang rushed towards the fighter, and this time her punch only missed by a few inches, before she was grabbed by the front of her slut outfit and slammed into the side of the cage they were in.

She wrapped one of her legs around Blake, before she punched the girl in the stomach. Blake was sent back, while Yang stepped away from the cage bars. She was grinning at her opponent, while Blake rubbed her stomach.

"You're better at Hand to Hand than Ruby, I'll give you that... and you're durable." Yang said, while her opponent stopped rubbing her stomach.

"Kick boxing... I'll focus on using kicks instead of punches." Blake said, with Yang instantly being placed on the defensive when she was surprised by superior speed.

Yang's fighting style had a weakness... people who fought with their legs had the advantage against her.

Her opponent seemed like she was somebody that mostly fought with swords, but her toned legs showed that she had recently learned how to fight with her legs at the same time as weapons. Yang was forced to block a kick, before she grabbed the foot, and was greeted with a foot to her face when Blake jumped up and twirled so that she could kick Yang with her free foot. Yang held on tightly to the foot she had caught, and she grabbed Blake's other foot. She was NOT ready for Blake to bend her body at an unnatural angle and grab her own legs, before she furiously pulled them at the knees to force Yang to fall back on her back, hitting the back of her head against the bars of the cage. She was stunned from the hard blow to the head, but when she recovered she was punched in the face by Blake. She pushed Blake off of her, before the two of them jumped up to their feet.

The two of them collided again, before foot met fist, and then foot met with Yang's face.

'She is strong!' Yang thought, before she headbutt her opponent in the helmet and cracked it. Blake was sent falling ands twirling, before she landed on her front. Yang took the time to recover from her still rather dazed state.

"You that was good, but not nearly good enough to defeat me yet." Blake said as she started to get up on all fours.

Yang was forced to glance at Blake's butt in that instance.

...

"Blake... is that you?" Yang asked when she saw the perfect Bellabooty in front of her. Her eyes widened, before she heard laughing coming from the helmet. She started to literally shake in rage when the crack on Blake's helmet grew larger, and it showed Blake's face to her and only her. She could see the yellow eyes underneath the helmet, and she was more surprised when she saw Blake dust herself off.

"Bellabooty, the perfect ass based nickname for my butt... that for some reason is like an ID for my family. Naruto even identified my own child for having the same butt... and now you figured out who I am without seeing my face because of it... more of an annoyance now. I wanted to see how much you've grown without you knowing... I even cheated and changed the order of the fights." Blake commented as she laughed lightly. She had wanted to test how strong Yang had become.

Naruto had seemed so confident that Yang would one day defeat her.

She wanted to test this strength, and see if Yang really had the potential in her. Granted, neither of them had their Aura, or Semblances available to them at the moment, and Yang wasn't a Jinchuriki yet while she was... even now her injuries were rapidly healing, and was melting her helmet closed using some softer blue flames she spat from her mouth.

"YOU BITCH!" Yang shouted in RAGE. She rushed towards Blake, all style in her forgotten as she gave way to her anger. She threw a mindless punch at Blake, who deflected it with ease and grabbed Yang's neck. She used a small amount of Matatabi's chakra, before she enhanced herself behind even Yang, and then she forced Yang into the cage so hard that the reinforced steel bent around her. Yang gasped in pain, before she was forced into the sand, but even Blake was surprised at how Yang stayed strong.

Her rage numbing her pain.

"Giving way to rage... you won't beat me like that." Blake told her cooly when she dodged a kick from Yang, and then 3 punches with ease.

"Shut up you fucking cunt!" Yang shouted with her rage increasing. With each second her moves started to get more and more sloppy. Yang hadn't landed a single hit on Blake for minutes, while Blake landed hit after hit on Yang.

After 10 minutes Yang had hit Blake zero times, and Blake had hit Yang over 200 times.

After 20 minutes Yang had never hit Blake again, and Blake had hit Yang another 100 times.

Finally, after 30 minutes of rage enhanced fighting, Yang finally fell down to the ground, being beaten into submission by the Matatabi Jinchuriki in front of her. Yang glared up at Blake, her right eye swollen shut, and her left eye blackened around the edges. Her face was bloodied and bruises, as was much of her body... but she refused to give up as she crawled towards Blake on her weakened body. Her pure determination to beat Blake fueling her, when she was running on empty she was still forcing fighting spirit to run her body for her.

She forced herself on all fours, before she fell flat on her face.

"I... will kick... your bitch... ass and bring... you back." Yang told Blake, with Blake looking at her.

"If you give way to rage so easily, you will never beat me." Blake said as she looked down at her opposite.

"You... betrayed us..." Yang muttered as she started to stand up on her shaking legs. She glared at Blake, who didn't even bother denying her.

"I won't deny it, I betrayed you, and I'm not sorry. I did what was best for the Team, me leaving was the best thing. I have done many things I regret, but I do not regret leaving... I have grown so much stronger. Fighting to survive, learning to control myself, reaching new heights in strength... I have matured more than you... living the cushy life, searching for me. If you didn't waste your time looking for me, and just trained... you might have been stronger than this." Blake lectured Yang slowly, as if to taunt her. Yes, she knew this fight was no test of their real strength.

Blake had all of the advantages in this fight.

This fight was not fair to Yang in the slightest, but it WOULD make her stronger emotionally. The day that they truly fought would come, but right now was not the time of their fight.

"I love you so much... WHY!?" Yang shouted as she fell to her knees, having lost even the strength to stand.

"Give up Yang, I take no enjoyment out of hurting you. Just give up now." Blake told her, and Yang glared at her, and she tried to force herself to stand up... but her legs had stopped working from how much damage they had taken.

"No... if I lose you will have to-" Yang started, before Blake turned around from her with an unseen smirk on her face.

"I forfeit, I've gotten what I wanted." Blake stated to Bara, who hadn't even been paying attention to a word they had been saying. He hadn't even been paying attention to the fight, since he didn't care if they killed each other or not. He waved his arm though, and the cage door opened up.

"You... you're giving up?!" Yang shouted as she felt a rush of energy enter her body with even more rage. She rushed towards Blake, but she was quickly knocked to the ground when Blake flicked her in the forehead.

"We will fight again one day, but not today. See you later Yang." Blake said as she walked out of the cage, just as Yang fainted on the sand.

Yang was not ready just yet, she hadn't matured enough yet.

She looked forward to the day that Yang got stronger.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Trainer?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wow... so Weiss and Ruby are both losing their first matches too... I guess Yang still got it worst though." Naruto commented as he spoke to Blake. So far, the only person that had a real chance of winning the tournament was Pyrrha. Naruto wasn't a girl, so he couldn't enter, and Blake didn't know or care about the plan. Weiss and Ruby lacked the natural strength, Ruby's sycthe was mostly hollow and weighed about 40 pounds so it looked more impressive than it was... and Weiss just lacked the same strength that Yang had... even Pyrrha wasn't as naturally strong as Yang.

Their best bet had been taken out in the first round.

All of her ribs had been broken, both of her arms were broken, but her right one more so, her legs were workable, but they were extremely bruises... she was cut up pretty badly, and most of her was bruised... and she was suffering from moderate to severe bloodloss.

She had been fucked up by Blake... badly.

"I was simply testing her... and she has grown weaker... he body is stronger, but she doesn't have as much conviction as before. She can never take me down as she is now." Blake said while leaning up against Naruto, who was looking at Yang with a sorry look on his face.

"You are a bit of a bitch right now." Naruto told Blake flat out, and she laughed.

"Agreed, but it was needed... the more she hates me, the better her chances of beating me... because when that day comes... I will go at her with the intention to kill her." Blake plaintly stated to Naruto. Naruto sighed, and Blake could hear how disappointed he was in her, and she didn't even feel slightly bad.

"I swear... you have some of my Best Traits, and some of Sasuke's Worst Traits. If you awaken the Sharingan, I am going to be pissed off." Naruto said in annoyance, and Blake placed the back of her head against his back.

"Yang is too much like you, she has a lot of your bad traits... she is determined... but she doesn't know where she is going like you didn't... Eh? Deadlast?" Blake asked, and Naruto blinked and looked at her in surprise.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw that Blake's eyes had changed into the Sharingan, and not just that, but a fully matured Sharingan.

"Naruto... I am surprised that she called me out to talk to you." Sasuke said using Blake's mouth, while Naruto looked amused.

"THAT explains it... you have been training Blake. That is how she has grown so much, she has YOU teaching her... I thought you were in the afterlife with Sakura-chan and Sarada." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, and Sasuke chuckled.

"I have been keeping this a secret, but girl is partly my reincarnation... I can possess her at will, if she allows it... and I can train her." Sasuke said with his signature smirk playing on Blake's lips.

"So... since you can't beat me, you are going to have your reincarnation beat my reincarnation... bitch move Sasuke." Naruto told the... soul of his best friend with an annoyed look.

"This is your fault for getting to powerful... I waited for thousands of years for out rematch in the afterlife... only you understood me... and I am going to make sure that our rivarly never dies. From now on, I am going to train my reincarnation to defeat your reincarnation every time they are reborn... it isn't like you can tell Sakura on me." Sasuke taunted Naruto, while Naruto gave Blake's body an unamused look.

"Your reincarnation sucked my dick." Naruto told Sasuke, who groaned and palmed Blake's forehead.

"I know... I saw it... do you know that we can see what you do in the afterlife." Sasuke told Naruto, who blinked.

...

"Wait... what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... we all saw you having sex with Blake... the first time... and we saw you doing Yang... among other things." Blake's face twisted as Sasuke spoke through her.

"Who is we?" Naruto asked with suspicious.

"Your parents... Jiraiya, Tsunade... Anko and Itachi... Himawari and Bolt... Hinata... some Honey and Vanilla girls, and the First Hokage... MY wife... your wife... I hate you so much." Sasuke said to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... why?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke palmed his face.

"Sakura commented how you were bigger... and Itachi hates you... Anko made the same comment to him... Tsunade seemed proud that you surpassed Jiraiya... and he started crying... I don't know if it was pride or sorrow... and your Mother seemed happy that you were finding love again... while your Dad was proud of you... did you know he was a pervert?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto had his jaw on the ground at all of this news... before he grinned.

"My Dad is a perv? Sounds about right, I had to get it from somewhere... I just though I got it from Mom." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Anyway, what is up with you and freaky genetics? Even all of your reincarnations are more well endowed... seriously, what is with those breasts?" Sasuke said with a look towards Yang, while Naruto laughed.

"I never thought I would be talking with YOU again like this. Last time we talked about breasts were when we were competing over who could get their wifes pregnant faster." Naruto reminded Sasuke with a grin on his face.

"Quality over speed. My daughter is better than your son." Sasuke reminded Naruto, who looked at him with dull eyes.

"Your daughter needs glasses... she is an Uchiha, who are hailed for their eyes... and she where glasses... obviously you didn't pass on the quality of your eyes." Naruto said to Sasuke, who had the decency to blush.

Okay, so having an Uchiha daughter with glasses might have lowered his argument.

"My daughter mastered the chidori before your son learned the Rasengan." Sasuke reminded Naruto, who fake gasped.

"Oh no, an Uchiha learned how to use a Jutsu faster than somebody else! Le gasp! News flash, she used the Sharingan to copy you... you can't do that with the Rasengan... and my jutsu is more powerful." Naruto reminded Sasuke, who seemed to take on a more concerned look for a moment as his eyes started to go back to Blake's yellow eyes.

"Oh yeah... one thing before I go... guh!" Sasuke groaned in pain when Naruto slapped Blake across the face.

"I don't need advice, mister take the worlds hate from the shadows." Naruto told Sasuke, who groaned as he lost the ability to remain in control, and Blake held her bruised cheek and looked at Naruto.

...

"Did you know that you were also hitting me?" Blake asked Naruto, who nodded with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I figured you needed a good slap too. Anyway, did you have any trouble finding out what Cinder was planning?" Naruto asked, and Blake shook her head.

"No trouble... but I don't like what I found. She is gathering a lot of power from your children. She plans of using the chakra she can take from them, and gathering enough of it to use a mass Jutsu." Blake told Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"What jutsu?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

...

"What jutsu Blake?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face, and she didn't answer for a moment.

"... She has been getting... help from somebody that had been freed when the moon was broken. He looked like Bara, but more like a blob... he was able to give Cinder... this strange thing called the Rinne Sharingan... she plans on using the gathered up chakra to... use the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Blake said, and Naruto actually almost gasped.

That was bad.

That was really bad.

"Blake... like it or not, you are joining up with us... I was alright with you and Yang having your fight, but now I changed my mind... the world needs us all together." Naruto told her, and Blake shook her head at him.

"You need me free, the team dynamic will be ruined with me here... when the fated day comes, I will be ready to right with you... and then I will fight Yang. Do you trust me?" Blake asked as she walked up to him, and Naruto calmed down for a moment.

Black Zetsu was out of his prison... and had given Cinder the tools to bring forth Kaguya again.

Cinder was being used like how Madara had been used.

Worst yet, Kaguya would turn the world into her entrapped slaves again. She had failed the first 2 times, with the Sage and his brother stopping her and releasing the jutsu the first time... and him and Sasuke stopping her the second time.

He didn't want there to be a third time.

"I trust you... but this makes getting the Tailed Beasts top priority... can you free my children?" Naruto asked Blake, who nodded at him and kissed him.

"Any child of yours... is a child of mine. Even if not related by blood to me... because YOU are mine... Bellflower really wants to see you though... she misses her Daddy." Blake said as she turned to walk away, and Naruto smirked.

"What... no goodbye sex?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Blake looked back at him.

"Maybe next time." Blake said with a smile, and then she faded away into the shadows, leaving Naruto in the room with an injured Yang.

Just as a knocked out, but mostly uninjured, Ruby and Weiss were pulled into the room by a slightly injured Pyrrha.

"... We all lost... my opponent was Scarlet... and she was about to bite me, so I quit." Pyrrha said without much shame.

"What about those two?" Naruto asked as he looked at the other two.

"... There are a lot of super huge body builder women fighting." Pyrrha said with a shiver.

Naruto shivered to.

He did NOT blame anyone.

They would have to find a new plan to contact Aumiti.

...

Oh well, most plans don't survive first contact.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Surprise! Don't worry, no more Sasuke, this was just to explain why Blake had gotten SO much stronger in such a short time.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Isobu again?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Yang isn't THE reincarnation of Naruto, but as the Asura Reincarnation she is LIKE a reincarnation of Naruto. The same with Blake, she isn't EXACTLY Sasuke's reincarnation, but as the reincarnation of Indra it is LIKE she is the reincarnation of Sasuke.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You Uzumaki FUCKER! I fucking hate your god damned GUTS you piece of shit!"

...

Naruto grinned to himself as he looked at the pissed off Weiss. Of course, he would be pissed off as well if he woke up and found himself dangling off the edge of the boat by a rope. She was at the end of a giant fishing pole.

They were going Isobu fishing.

Basically, they had decided that since they would have to travel by boat to get to ex-Vale anyway to meet up with Bellflower, and Isobu's location was halfway between where they were, and where they were going, they might as well collect him and get the Tailed Beast to refuse with Weiss so that she could get her strength back.

It was a 3 week boat trip... Naruto had a GREAT car, but he had a shitty boat.

They were in week 2 of the boat trip, and everyone was a little tense.

The exceptions were Naruto and Ruby, who were pretty carefree.

If the world was doomed, Naruto would finally get to go to the afterlife... so to HIM failing to save the world meant that the world would have no more use for him and he could go to the afterlife... he would never fail on purpose, but to him there was a LOT less to lose from the world being doomed. He would do his most to protect the world, but he was mentally aged through thousands of lifetimes. He had gained the ability to truly enjoy life to it's fullest, even in a stressful situation.

Ruby was Ruby, enough said.

On a differen note... Yang was still sulking. She was just in a foul mood since her loss against Blake, she was snapping at people for the slightest of things, and training her ass off. She was acting a bit like a bitch, and everyone knew it. Yang's determination was causing her a lot of stress, and like a volcano she was getting ready to blow big time.

"What are we suppose to do on the ocean for fun... besides dangle Weiss from a giant fishing pole?" Ruby asked, with Naruto shrugging.

"I feel fine, you are talking to a person who is from a clan that comes from an island nation in the middle of an ocean." Naruto explained to her, having no problems being on the ocean and feeling the salty breeze against his flesh.

"... Okay then, what do Uzumaki do to pass the time on the ocean?" Ruby asked with a roll of her eyes, while Naruto grinned.

"What do YOU think an island nation would do for fun while on the ocean?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Ruby didn't know what to do.

"Could you two just figure out something to do and shut up already! Some of us are training!" Yang snapped at him in anger as she punched the training bag that she was using, her eyes burning red, while Naruto frowned at her for a second.

"No one asked you to chime in Yang. Seriously, if you are going to act like this go where we can't see you." Naruto said to her with a frown, and Ruby looked worried for a second. Yang looked down on the ground, before she took her punching bag and started to head down the stairs and into a different part of the ship so that she could alone. Naruto sighed in disappointment, before he palmed his face.

Yang needed to be snapped out of her temper tantrum.

She wasn't taking losing... no, she wasn't taking losing as badly as she did against BLAKE very well. Now that she knew that the gap between Blake and herself was so vast, she wanted to do anything she could do to close the gap.

Sadly, she wasn't asking the ONE person who could help her for advice.

He had lived through what she was going through, and he could help her... but she was trying to take the entire burden on herself.

"Yang is really edgy lately." Pyrrha commented from where she was laying on a towel, working on her tan in a red bikini with a white cloth tied around her waist lightly.

"Give her some space, she needs to figure some things out." Naruto said with a sigh. She did need to figure out that taking everything on herself was wrong. She had friends for a reason, and THAT was why she had a great chance of beating Blake in the future.

Yang had friends that could help her grow stronger, Blake was studying under Sasuke... but eventaully that would be it... she would reach her limit.

Yang would be able to learn from many different people, and thus, her limits were different.

"I am going to rip your dick off and SHOVE it down your throat!"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of the ocean." Naruto said to Weiss, who had tied herself up even more trying to escape.

"Back on topic, what do you do for fun on an island?" Ruby asked with a serious tone to her voice, and Naruto grinned.

"Surfing." Naruto said as he pointed towards the longboard that he had on the deck of his shitty boat. It got him where he wanted to go, but the boat was pretty much primative in nature. Ruby suddenly looked extremely excited for some reason, and even Pyrrha sat up from her tanning.

"You surf?" Pyrrha asked with some disbelief.

Blond hair, mildly tanned skin, good muscle tone, fun loving, and good on the water.

Naruto was a surfer stereotype.

"Well, I learned in the Cresent Moon Kingdom in my first life when I was on vacation... I didn't even know I came from a clan who lived on the ocean... though it explains why I was always a good swimmer." Naruto explained with a grin on his face.

He had been able to swim THROUGH the whirlpools that Kakashi and Zabuza had made during their fight and go back to shore... he didn't think anything of it at the time, but he really was good in the water.

He had also been wrecking Sasuke in their first real fight when the fight had started to go underwater.

Funny, now that he thought about it everytime he was in the water he was doing some impressive shit.

"Can you teach me!?" Ruby asked with sparkling eyes, while Pyrrha looked on with amusement. Ruby was certainly dressed to learn, wearing a red one piece swimsuit with no back on it, and showing a bit of cleavage. Naruto looked at the waves on the water, before he thought about it for a second.

He COULD make them a bit bigger with some proper aura manipulation he guessed.

Naruto pushed Ruby over the edge of the boat, and he heard her scream as she landed in the water. Naruto grabbed his board, before he jumped into the water after he. He landed on the water easier than her, and quickly got on the board while Ruby quickly joined him, though she was behind. Naruto charged up his aura, before he touched the water, and then he started to paddle out farther away from the boat with Ruby looking like an excited puppy.

When they got about 60 meters away from the boat, Naruto snapped his fingers and the orb of aura he sent into the water 'popped' and the shockwave from the popping created a wave that started to go towards them.

"Watch carefully." Naruto said as he waited, and the wave soon started to grow higher and higher in size, before it was easily 20 feet tall when it got to them. Naruto grabbed Ruby by the waist, and her eyes widened when he popped both of them into the standing position when they were halfway up the wave.

At first she didn't know what to think.

Then Naruto turned and started to ride the wave, he got to the top of the wave, before he went down to nearly the bottom, and turned so that they could go up again, before he spun them around and sent water flying into their face. Then he touched the water again, and Ruby was surprised when a tube of water started to form above them. Naruto grabbed her hand and placed it in the water as he rode inside of the tube with a grin on his face.

Her eyes were wide and full of enjoyment as she looked at the bright blue water around them.

Then the water turned black, and the wave shot up and sent them both falling into the water. They came up and grabbed the board, before they looked at the source of the annoyance.

"Well... I think we caught a big one... Isobu ate Weiss." Ruby said with a grin on her face as she looked at Isobu sinking under the water, and the severed rope that had once held Weiss on it.

"Hmm... I think it noticed my aura in the water." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, before he started to paddle towards the boat... even more so when he saw a good number of black sharks heading there way. Naruto tossed Ruby up onto the boat, before he jumped up with his surfboard in hand. Naruto grabbed the fin on the bottom of his board, before it clicked.

Then the end of the board opened up and revealed a barrel.

Then Naruto started to open fire on the sharks that chased after the boat.

"Think he will give us a ride to shore before vanishing?" Ruby asked as she looked over the edge of the boat.

"Well you two weren't surfing long." Pyrrha told them as she looked at them, and Naruto shrugged.

"Isobu, sharks... and I only have one board." Naruto explained to Pyrrha, while Ruby pouted. She totally wanted to keep going, even though there had been danger.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw Yang looking at them with some jealousy in her eyes.

"Aw~! I wanted to go longer!" Ruby complained to him, and he pushed her softly... but hard enough to make her land on her butt.

"Please don't say those words like that." Naruto teased her, and it took her a moment to get them. She blushed deeply, while Naruto chalked another win up for him. Seconds later, Isobu appeared out of the water, and his stomach bulged.

...

"Goddamnit." Naruto said with dull eyes.

"Weiss... you useless lesbian." Ruby commented when she saw that Weiss hadn't been able to prevent this from happening a second time.

"I don't get it." Pyrrha said with a raised eyebrow.

Yang closed the door leading to the inside of the boat.

*BLUUUUUAAAAAARG*

"GROSS! It still tastes like kelp!" Ruby shouted moments later when Isobu threw up on them all, and they were all once covered again in white sludge.

Pyrrha's eyes were wide with horror, and she looked like she was going to vomit.

Weiss landed on the boat, and she was glaring death at Naruto. She rushed towards Naruto, before she slipped and went over the edge of the boat even as Isobu finished vanishing. Naruto heard her splash, while he gave a victory sign.

Well, Pyrrha was now throwing up over the edge of the ship, and Ruby looked grossed out, but not enough to throw up.

"Pyrrha... for such a strong girl, you have such a weak stomach." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Snake guts, Son Goku throwing him up, Isobu's throw up... multiple grims eating him... swallowing things for techniques... having children... children WILL throw up on you if you have them... Naruto is SO used to this that he isn't even FAZED by throw up anymore.

It wasn't like Isobu's throw up was actually throw up, it was just something akin to saliva that he used to expell things from his stomach.

Naruto pushed Pyrrha over the edge of the boat, before Ruby jumped down.

...

Then Naruto jumped into the water as well.

He still didn't want the stuff on him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Relationships aren't perfect, people have arguments, and people fight... people can be moody. Yang is just in a delicate state right now.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Reason for Strength

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'And here she is... sulking again while she thinks everyone else is asleep.' Naruto thought to himself when he looked at Yang looking at the water, her feeting hanging over the edge of the boat. Naruto smiled to himself, before he moved over towards her and he snapped what he was holding in half. As he sat next to Yang, she didn't even notice him at first... she seemed much to wrapped up in her own thoughts.

'I'm too weak... Blake toyed with me... and I tried my damned hardest... how big is the gap between us?' Yang asked herself internally.

Tears fell down the sides of her face.

She DID train the last 4 years, but even that wasn't enough.

"You know Yang... a fine bird is covered in fine feathers." Naruto said to her as he held half of an ice pop, a blue one, in front of her. She looked at him in shock, before she rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"I wasn't crying... and what stupid shit are you talking about?" Yang snapped at him as she snatched the pop away from him, but he only smiled.

"A fine bird is dressed in fine feathers... when the Pervy Sage told me that... he had just bought me my favorite jumpsuit... but I think his words can be used here to." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. He pressed his forehead against the railing, and Yang looked at him with a scowl.

"Clothes won't help me." Yang reminded him with a scowl that only grew deeper.

"I fine bird is dressed in fine feathers... but a fine person is surrounded by fine friends... tell me... are you surrounded by fine friends?" Naruto asked Yang with a side glance at her. She couldn't help the softer look that came over her face, while Naruto rubbed her back. He looked at her with kind eyes, and she couldn't help but stare back into them. "You know Yang... strength isn't about how hard you punch. It isn't about bein tougher, greater, or more powerful than who you are fighting. You have something Blake doesn't have." Naruto told her, and she growled.

"I lost! You retard! She has a Tailed Beast, she has trained non-stop for 4 years, she is determined, she is stronger than me! She toyed with me!" Yang shouted at him, and he snorted at her. Her eyes widened when he looked at her with disappointment in HIS eyes, and she leaned back.

"So what? You gonna cry about it like a little bitch? Blake is a better fighter... you gonna keep being a little bitch about it?" Naruto asked her with a frown on his face.

"Wha-what?" Yang asked in shock when she heard him insult her in such a cruel way.

"Yeah, right now you are weaker than Blake. I don't see Yang, I see a little bitch that didn't get her way and is snapping at everyone because of it... you don't even have a good reason to be angry." Naruto told her, and she stood up and glared down at him. She threw the ice pop on the ground, before she stomped her foot on it.

"Fuck you! I couldn't pay her back for what she did to me! To us all! She is a traitor! She scarred me, and she scarred us all emotionally! Then when I had the chance to beat her, she beats me! I have a damn good reason to be pissed!" Yang shouted at him, and he stood up and dusted himself off. He simply licked the icepop, before he leaned up against the railing.

"Did you forget why you wanted to beat her in the first place?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. She glared at him, before she reared her fist back.

She threw a punch at him.

She gasped in pain when Naruto grabbed her fist, and then he punched her in the face. He punched her hard enough to push her against the side of the ship's cabin. She landed on the ground holding her face, while Naruto sighed.

"That is why you are weak... no matter how strong you get... you LACK what it takes to be strong because of that strength." Naruto told her with annoyance in his voice.

"Shut up! Make sense already! Am I strong, or am I weak!?" Yang demanded as she looked up at him, frustrated with him for speaking in riddles.

"When you fought with Blake... what was the wrong thought going through your head?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to beat her!" Yang screamed at him at the top of her lungs, and Naruto looked even more disappointed with her. Her eyes turned red, and she rushed up at him, only for him to kick the back of her legs and sent her to the ground. Naruto sat on her back, before he grabbed her by the back of her hair. He shoved her face into the wood, and she groaned in pain.

"Is that all you wanted?" Naruto asked her more forcefully, and she groaned more when he pushed against her harder.

"Let go of me!" Yang demanded loudly, only to grunt when he pushed her up against the ship even harder.

"Answer the question Yang." Naruto told her, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the others peeking around the corner.

"I wanted to hurt her! Are you happy!? I wanted to hurt her for everything she has done! She earned it! I want to beat her up... and only then will she be forgiven!" Yang shouted at him, and Naruto looked down at her sadly.

"You see, that is why you didn't beat her... you know. Blake wanted to test you... she knows you. She knows you have the potential to beat her... she isn't fighting for hate... she isn't fighting for revenge... she isn't fighting for herself... she is fighting for you." Naruto told Yang, who looked up at him with her rage gone... replaced by confusion.

"M-me?" Yang stuttered without a clue of what to think.

"Yeah, you... she knows you won't accept her coming back on her own... so she wants you to either beat her and bring her back... or kill her. Blake is fine with either... she knows you will die trying... so she has prepared herself to kill you one day. She is fighting for your sake... because she knows you won't be happy unless you bring her back after beating her... or die trying. It comes down to this... Blake is fighting for you... you are fighting for yourself." Naruto told Yang, who looked at him with wide eyes.

She had no idea that the situation was like that.

"I... I'm the bad guy?" Yang asked him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Anyone who fights for revenge is the bad guy... did you know that Blake is staining her hands with blood to rescue children that aren't hers? She has spent 4 years killing people... to get rid of the people that are trying to start a war... she hardened herself... because she doesn't want her friends to have to go to war one day... even the reason she left everyone... was to protect them from her." Naruto told Yang, who looked down at the ground in shame. She had tears in her eyes agaian, and Naruto smiled at her more softly than before.

"Then... she really is stronger?" Yang asked with a down tone.

"Why is she stronger?" Naruto asked her, leading her towards the answer that she needed to say out loud to understand.

"She... she fights to protect us... I was fighting for myself... but you said I had something she didn't." Yang told him, and at that he laughed.

"Friends of course! Blake isolated herself from everyone, but no matter how strong she is... she will ALWAYS be weak until she gets her friends back... she will never be as strong as she would be with her friends by her side." Naruto reminded her, and Yang looked up at him with wider eyes.

"Friends?" Yang asked him, not sure what to think.

"You have me... Ruby... Weiss... and Pyrrha... even Ember... who does Blake have? Who is supporting Blake? If you fall down, we will catch you... Blake doesn't have that... if she fails she might not get back up... love is the ultimate power Yang... when you are standing in front of those you love... you can't afford to be weak." Naruto explained to her, and Yang looked at the ice pop she had smashed earlier in her rage.

She grabbed the icepop, before she licked it with tears running down her face.

"It tastes so sweet." Yang said to him with her smile back.

"Love makes everything sweeter... people say something you earned tastes the best... but I think things that are given by your loved ones are the sweetest. It was the same with me and Jiraiya... and even Iruka... do you understand?" Naruto asked her as he got off of her, and she nodded and started to stand up.

She looked at him in the face with determination.

"Train me... I don't want to fail... I promise you that I will bring back Blake... or die trying. It is the promise of a lifetime." Yang told him while she punched her fist into her palm. Naruto smiled and rubbed the side of her face.

"Promise of a lifetime... I will keep you to that... okay then. I promise you, that by the time you bring Blake back... you will have the strength you need." Naruto told her, and she nodded at him. Yang grabbed a harpoon from the wall of the ship, before she reached back and used the bladed part of the harpoon.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Yang then cut her long hair off and let it fall, showing that it was now down to her neck. Yang pulled her arm back, before she threw her hair overboard. She looked at it with determination, while Naruto gave her a pat on the back.

She was ready to grow strong.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Lesbian?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'My strength... is... RETURNING!' Kushina Aphrodite Uzumaki thought with a dark grin on her face. Like the other future children, she had been captured 4 years previously... and the last 4 years she was pretty much used as a giant battery. Her energy was constantly being drained, and sadly because she was strapped to a table she hadn't been able to move much. She could see her clothes, she was naked at the moment, and she could see her sword... and three piles of grenades.

She liked grenades.

She had a list of things she liked.

Girls, women, lolis, sexy women, lesbian stuff, explosives, her parents, her little siblings, her sword, and Kurama.

...

'Hey Kurama, how you doing in there fuzzy?' Kushina asked with a light grin on her face.

She had a lot of machines hooked up to her body, taking her energy just as fast as she was regaining it... she had given up hope, but lately she had felt her energy being restored to her.

At the same time, in the last 10 minutes she felt like she was fading away.

Parts of her body were vanishing.

Naruto and Pyrrha were about to fuck.

"What do you want brat? I was enjoying a... why are you strapped down?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow, with Kushina appearing on his snout with a grin on her face.

"Doesn't matter, Dad and Mom are going to have sex soon... the same sex that might be why I am born." Kushina said with a grin on her face.

...

"You are your father's child... your fades parts are returning to you." Kurama noted with a dull tone to his voice.

"Who the hell is cock blocking dad!?" Kushina shouted in annoyance as she screamed in her own mind.

*  
Somewhere, Ruby sneezed as she stopped Pyrrha from sneaking into Naruto's room.  
*

"So what do you... what was that?" Kurama asked with a slight growl to his voice as he stopped laying down and sat on his kind legs. He looked around, before he noticed something rumbling.

Kushina looked around in the real world, before she noticed that she could feel... only a few people inside of the facility that she was in. She grinned darkly, and her eyes turned bright red. She flexed her arms, before she broke out of the straps containing her. She went over to her clothes, they had been there for the passed 4 years to taunt her with her nudity... by making her feel like less than an animal.

She grinned to herself, before she summoned a bubbling cloak and looked over at the machine that was storing 4 years worth of her power.

...

She was going to break it.

When she was dressed, she started to load her grenades back into her cape, before she grabbed her sword with her grin turning darker and darker. She could hear the alarms going off that she had broken out. The walls opened, and pink gas started to fill up the room. She threw a grenade at the wall, and busted it wide open and killed the person on the other side of the wall.

She was surprised when Blake walked in through the hole in the wall.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"The person saving your butt. I managed to reverse the flow of power being taken, and gave some back to you. You can-" Blake started to speak, before she was surprised with Kushina looked at her.

"You... you are Bellflowers Mommy... I recognize that ass anywhere. You got dat Bellabooty... can I have fun lesbian sex with your daughter... I really want to bang her?" Kushina asked with a sincere tone to her voice. Blake looked confused, before she placed a hand on her butt... while beheading a person that tried to sneak up behind her.

"Why does everyone always ID me by my butt... is it really that... good?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, the best... I had a penis, I don't think I could ever get Bellflower pregnant... I would want to stick it in her bellabooty WAY to much to actually change sides. You have a _pur_fect ass that you pass down to your children." Kushina complimented, while caused Blake to sigh in annoyance.

"I would tell you to kiss my ass but-" Blake started, before she was surprised when she felt something press up against her butt.

After pulling her hakama pants to the side to expose part of her butt.

Kushina was kissing her ass.

Blake looked amused at this, while Kushina grinned at kissed her butt again. It was mostly a joke, but Blake could see a genuine attraction to her rear in the eyes of the lesbian behind her.

She heard the sounds of guns, before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that my salty sister?" Kushina asked with a pale face. She turned even paler when she heard even more gunfire, and the appearance of an angry Shio alerted her to the fact that Shio was NOT a happy camper at the moment.

She had a deep scowl on her face, and her blue eyes were tracking down two armed guards in armor that were charging at her. She was bleeding from her head, having taken a wound escaping to this point, and even her hairclip seemed angry. She broke the first guy's nose with the butt of her gun, before she elbowed the second guy. She placed her guns under their chins, before she pulled the triggers and splattered their brains all over the ceilings.

She kicked behind her and stomped a man in the nutts as he tried to sneak up and get her, and when he collapsed to the ground she placed a bullet through his head.

Blake beheaded a guy that tried to go behind her and Kushina, while Kushina was hiding behind what was left of the wall.

'Daddy save me!' Kushina thought with wide eyes when she felt Shio turn her head towards their direction.

_-With Naruto-_

"If you were gay! That'd be okay! I mean cause hey! I'd like you an-y-way. Because you see, if it were MEEEE I would feel free to say... That I was gay, but I'm not gay!" Naruto sang loudly to Weiss, who was scowling at him with a book in her hands.

With Ruby and Pyrrha waking up the entire ship, they had decided to have an early breakfast... and she had made a comment that Yang looked better than she had before.

Then Naruto and Yang had broken out into song.

Fucking song.

About how she was gay for Yang, and other such things about her lesbian tendencies. Weiss palmed her face with her hand, and groaned in annoyance.

"With idiots like you around, any girl would turn gay." Weiss said, and Naruto gasped in false pain.

"You hurt my feelings." Naruto bemoaned with a dramatic flair on his face, with a fake tear rolling down his face.

"Go slit your wrist." Weiss told Naruto with a dull tone.

"... Don't worry, I don't hate you for being gay... is it me... or is the ship leaning to the right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

...

"Oh shit! This shitty boat as broken, and we are taking on water!" Yang shouted with a shocked gaze on her face. Naruto's eyes widened, and Weiss sighed in annoyance.

"I regret getting on this boat, it has been nothing but boring for me." Weiss commented with a clearly annoyed look on her face.

_-With Kushina-_

"You are lucky that I am not putting a hole in YOUR head you brat! We wouldn't be IN this timeline if it weren't for your selfish desire for an incestious lesbian relationship." Shio growled as she pointed her gun at her sister's head, who was growing pale in the face. Kushina was sweating nervously, and above all, you could see that she was seeing her life flash before her eyes.

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants." Kushina said, trying to defend herself from her sister's rage.

"I wish your heart would want NORMAL things you moron... I am sorry you have to see this... oh, a Bellabooty... you must be Aunt Blake." Shio greeted Blake, her face was still rough around the edges and she was scowling, but she didn't look angry either when talking to Blake. She seemed generally annoyed, but that might be because she was still annoyed with Kushina. Blake touched her butt again with some surprise.

"Is everyone able to tell my butt and ID me with it?" Blake asked mostly herself.

"Yes... Father often comments that you had the best rear end, and you were around enough that I myself remember seeing it." Shio said as she ground her fist into the top of Kushina's head.

"Love does like it..." Blake muttered to herself, before she grabbed Naruto's children by the shoulders and started to sink into the shadows with a thoughtful look under her mask.

For some reason... she didn't want Kushina near Bellflower.

Didn't know why though.

Strange.

**_Chapter End!  
I am now officially DONE with House/Dog Sitting! I am free again!_**  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
